The Fifth Season
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu yang kini mencara kebahagiaannya masing - masing. Yaoi, DBSK, YunJae, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, Kyuhyun DLDR
1. Prolog

**The Fifth Season**

.

.

.

.

Cast : DBSK, SUJU, BTS, dll

Genre : Yaoi, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : **T**

Alur maju mundur cantik~ secantik dan semulus paha Jaemma hahahahaha~

 **DLDR** yaaa~

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Prolog ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Angin semilir lembut musim gugur ini membuatku memejamkan mataku, menikmati indahnya sore di taman kampus tempatku menimba ilmu ini. Usai menyelesaikan tugas kuliah, aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di taman ini, tempatnya di bawah sebuah pohon maple yang besar dan daunnya lebat.

Terdengar langkah kaki, suara - suara obrolan juga canda tawa di sekelilingku. Mungkin mereka semua belum pulang karena masih ingin bercengkrama satu sama lain.

" Hahaahahaha"

Aku membuka mata saat mendengar suara tawa indah nan renyah itu. Menolehkan kepalaku sedikit ke arah kanan dan aku langsung mendapati seorang namja yang selama ini aku perhatikan dalam diam.

Namja itu tengah bersenda gurau dengan para sahabatnya, dan tangannya mengalung pada lengan namja di sampingnya.

Ah...

Aku selalu suka dengan senyum dan suara tawanya. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?

Saat dia secara tidak sengaja atau pun sengaja menatapmu dengan mata bulatnya, seakan - akan muncul banyak bunga musim semi disekelilingmu.

Saat dia tersenyum maka akan terlihat sangat bersinar, bahkan sinar matahari musim panas pun akan kalah dengan senyumnya itu. Walaupun senyum itu bukan untuk 'kalangan' sepertiku, aku tetap merasakannya.

Dan aku sangat menyukai angin musim gugur yang secara perlahan menggerakkan rambut lembutnya. Begitu indah, rambutnya yang hitam itu akan sedikit terbawa angin dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tanpa cacatnya.

Tapi... Satu hal yang aku sangat sayangkan... hanya satu hal...

Dia akan bersikap dingin pada orang yang merasa sok kenal dengannya. Dia... Memang sulit dijangkau karena dia anak konglomerat. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Kekayaannya bahkan bisa membeli gedung universitas kami beserta isinya.

Pernah satu kali seseorang tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus jeruk pada kemeja mahalnya. Dan tentu saja dia marah, menuang sisa isi jus kaleng itu pada si tersangka dan menatapnya sengit.

 _' Kau pikir, kau bisa mengganti pakaianku? Bahkan aku yakin harga kemejaku adalah lima kali lipat gaji orangtuamu selama satu tahun! Dasar miskin'_

Ah...

Tentu aku mengingat apa yang dia ucapkan karena aku ada di tempat kejadian saat itu. Tapi memang begitulah dirinya, sangat dingin terhadap orang yang tidak sederajat untuknya.

Dingin, sampai aku bisa merasakan jantungku membeku padahal kata - kata itu bukan untukku. Makiannya seperti saat kau dilemparkan bola salju musim dingin yang sangat besar pada dadamu tanpa sehelai pakaian.

Aku mengibaratkannya seperti empat musim karena dia memang seperti itu, bahkan empat musim masih tidak belum cukup untuk mendeskripsikan semua tentangnya.

Tapi walaupun sifatnya seperti itu, tidak membuatku mundur untuk mengaguminya dalam diam. Aku selalu memperhatikannya walaupun aku tahu dia tidak pernah tahu aku ada, bahkan satu jurusan dengannya.

Aku cukup sadar diri dengan keadaanku yang saat ini serba kekurangan karena aku seorang yatim piatu, ditinggalkan disebuah panti asuhan tanpa tahu siapa orangtuaku. Dan keberuntungan membuatku bisa kuliah disini dengan jalur beasiswa. Jadi tidak mungkin aku yang serba kekurangan ini berani mengajaknya bicara.

Hanya dalam diam aku berani mengagumi senyumnya, dalam bayangan aku bisa menatapnya. Mungkin aku malah mencintainya tanpa sadar.

Dia...

Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC / END ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong?

Wuaaapppaaahhh inih!

Bukannya selesaiin ff malah buat yang baru! Biadab kau Cho! Wkwkwkkwk

So...

TBC or End?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jum'at, 29 September 2017**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Fifth Season**

.

.

.

.

Cast : DBSK, SUJU, BTS, EXO dll

Genre : Yaoi, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : **T**

 **Alur maju mundur** cantik~ secantik dan semulus paha Jaemma hahahahaha~

 **DLDR** yaaa~

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 1~**

.

.

.

.

.

 **BRAKKK**

" Appaaaaaaa~~~ huwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

 **SRETT**

Namja yang tengah menandatangani surat penting itu kaget mendengar suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan membuat dokumennya tercoret panjang. Dia langsung menatap pintu ruang kerjanya dan seoarang anak kecil berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk lututnya.

" Aigoo~ Kenapa anak appa yang paling tampan menangis hmm?"

" Appaa... Hiks... Hiks..."

" Kenapa?"

Namja itu membawa sang anak ke atas pangkuannya dan menenangkannya, mengusap punggung sang anak dan matanya melirik pada seorang namja chubby yang tengah mengelus perutnya yang membuncit karena sedang hamil enam bulan.

" Kenapa dia?"

" Kau tanya saja kenapa dia menangis kencang seperti itu" Jawabnya

" Jagoan appa kenapa hum?"

" Appa... Min... Hiks..."

" Ya Minnie sayang?"

" Min mau eommaaa! Huwaaaaa~~~"

Ah~

Namja itu akhirnya mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh anak semata wayangnya, dia menghembuskan nafas dan mengusap helaian rambut tebal sang anak.

" Changmin ah... Sudah jangan menangis oke? Minnie tidur siang saja ya?"

" Tidak mau... Min mau eomma... Min mau eomma hiks... Huhuhuhuhu"

" Sayang..."

" Jadikan saja aunty Ahra eomma Min! Huwaaaa"

Namja yang merupakan appa dari anak itu memijat pelipisnya, sangat pusing menanggapi permintaan anaknya yang satu ini.

" Appaa! Appa jahat! Min mau eomma! Huwaaa!"

" Yak! JUNG CHANGMIN!"

 **DEGH**

Tangis bocah bernama Changmin itu terhenti dan menatap appanya dengan takut – takut, appanya tidak pernah berteriak di depannya selama ini. Namja yang tadi membentak anaknya itu melirik sang asisten, asisten yang telah banyak membantunya selama ini.

" Aigoo~~ Kalau aunty jadi eomma Min, lalu bagaimana dengan Minah noona, Hara noona dan appanya hmm?"

Yeoja bernama Ahra itu mengambil Changmin dan menggendongnya, mengecup puncak kepala Changmin dan membawanya menuju satu ruangan yang memang disediakan untuk anaknya jika sedang ingin berada dikantor.

 **Ceklek**

Setelah mereka berdua masuk, namja tampan itu menatap namja chubby yang sekarang sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya namun sebuah meja menghalangi mereka. Namanya Junsu, Kim Junsu.

" Kau keterlaluan Jung" Ucap Junsu dengan datar

" Ak-aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku tadi"

" Minta maaf padanya nanti"

" Pasti. Minnie kenapa?"

" Biasa... Teman – temannya di playground menggoda Changmin, menanyakan dimana eommanya dan berkata jika Changmin tidak memiliki eomma"

" Begitu?"

" Yah... Changmin sudah cukup bersabar selama ini tapi mungkin sabarnya sudah diubun – ubun dan dia memukul temannya itu"

" Mwo?"

" Iya begitu... Kebanyakan teman – teman Changmin iri dengan pribadi Changmin yang cerdas padahal usianya baru lima tahun. Jadi... Mereka menggoda Changmin dengan kekurangannya yang tidak memiliki eomma"

" Dia memilikinya..." Lirih namja itu

" Iya, aku tahu kok. Mungkin... Sudah waktunya kau mencari eomma bagi anakmu, Jung Yunho"

Namja bernama Yunho yang merupakan appa dari Changmin itu menghela nafasnya dan menyandarikan tubuhnya dikursi kerjanya.

" Jika saja aku bisa melakukannya, sudah aku lakukan Suie ah..." Lirih Yunho

" Humm... Ya sudah, aku harus pergi menjemput Jimin di kindergarten"

" Maaf selalu menyusahkanmu"

" Changmin sudah aku anggap sebagai hyungnya Jimin, tidak masalah bagiku mengurusnya. Yang masalah adalah mengurusmu yang belum bisa move on sampai sekarang"

" Aku sudah"

" Tapi gagal bukan?"

" Aku hanya belum mendapatkan gantinya saja"

" Sama saja, aku pulang ya"

" Ya, terima kasih"

" Hum"

Yunho menyatukan tangannya dan memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, jujur saja lima tahun ini juga sangat berat untuknya tapi dia harus bertahan demi anaknya bukan?

 **CEKLEK**

Lima belas menit kemudian Ahra keluar dari ruangan itu dan berkacak pinggang di depan bosnya. Wajahnya tidak sedang lembut, tandanya Yunho harus berhati – hati pada yeoja itu.

" Changmin sudah tidur?" Tanya Yunho

" Ya dan kau harus mengurusnya setelah ini, jangan membentaknya! Kasihan dia, dia terus merengek ingin eomma dan ingin aku menjadi eommanya"

" Ya sudah, kita menikah saja noona"

 **PLETAK**

" Awh!"

Sebuah jitakan dilayangkan Ahra pada kepala Yunho.

" Lalu mau dikemanakan suami dan dua anakku? Dasar duda setengah gila!"

" Noona..."

" Sudah urus dulu dokumennya baru bahas hal ini"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya, Arha adalah yeoja yang Yunho hormati. Yeoja yang sudah bersuami dan memiliki dua orang anak ini sangat pandai mengurus Changmin dan pandai menghentikan tangais Changmin. Mungkin jika yeoja itu belum menikah maka Yunho akan menikah saja dengannya.

Satu jam berkutat dengan dokumen di depannya, Yunho kembali duduk bersandar. Matanya melirik pintu ruangan yang dia sulap menjadi kamar bagi sang anak lengkap dengan jendela yang besar untuk memperlihatkan pemandangan dari lantai dua puluh enam gedungnya dan mainan yang sangat banyak.

" Kau... Tidak ada niat mencari penggantinya?" Tanya Ahra

" Pengganti apa?"

" Eomma untuk Changmin"

" Kan ada Junsu serta noona"

" Aku juga memiliki anak yang harus aku rawat Jung, Junsu juga sudah hamil besar. Sebentar lagi dia tidak bisa merawat Changmin karena akan melahirkan"

" Hah..." Yunho berdiri dari duduknya " Tidak tahu"

" Kau... Belum bisa melupakannya setelah semua ini?"

" Jujur saja, iya..."

" Itu juga yang menjadi alasan kau selalu menolak yeoja ataupun namja yang kami kenalkan padamu?"

" Noona"

" Kau tidak bisa menemukan hal yang sama dengannya bukan? Kau mencari persamaan dari semua namja dan yeoja yang kami kenalkan dengannya? Mencari pengganti yang pas dengan sifat yang sama dengannya"

" Bukan begitu noona"

" Jika bukan beitu kenapa kau tidak bawa Changmin ke san dan mengenalkan Changmin pada eommanya?"

" Hah? Bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Yunho dengan sengit

" Iya" Ahra menganggukkan kepalanya

" Aku tidak akan membawanya ke sana"

" Kenapa? Diusia Changmin sekarang dia membutuhkan sosok eomma Yun"

" Kenapa noona bilang? Dia orang yang tidak mau Changmin lahir! Dia bahkan hampir meminum peluruh kehamilan saat usia kandungannya tujuh bulan hanya karena dia ingin menikah dengan namja lain! Bagaimana aku bisa membawa Changmin pada eommanya yang sama sekali tidak menginginkan kehadirannya?!"

 **Brakk**

Baik Yunho dan Ahra tersentak, mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan Yunho membulatkan matanya saat melihat ruangan Changmin terbuka sedikit.

" Yun... Jangan sampai Changmin mendengar semuanya" Ucap Ahra

" Hum" Yunho mengangguk " Tolong bereskan pekerjaanku Noona"

" Ya"

Yunho berjalan menuju ruangan itu, pitunya sudah terbuka sedikit dan dia bisa melihat botol susu yang biasa Changmin pegang tergeletak di lantai. Yunho menahan rasa kagetnya, anaknya pasti mendengar apa yang dibicarakannya dan Ahra.

Namja tinggi itu bisa melihat buntalan di atas tempat tidur berbentuk mobil balap kesukaan sang anak. Tubuh Changmin terbalut selimut bermotif Avanger kesukaan Changmin juga dan Yunho bisa melihat selimut itu bergetar. Yunho tahu anaknya tengah menangis dalam diam.

" Minnie... Sayang..." Panggil Yunho

Yunho mencoba menarik selimut yang dipakai Changmin namun sepertinya Changmin menggenggam selimut itu dengan erat.

" Baby ah..."

" Hiks..."

Benar kan...

Anaknya menangis, sungguh jika Changmin menangis karena hal lain Yunho masih sanggup melihatnya tapi kalau Changmin menangisi eommanya Yunho tidak sanggup.

" Baby... Dengarkan appa oke?" Lirih Yunho " Appa tahu kau mendengar percakapan appa dengan Ahra aunty-mu, appa sangat menyayangimu... Bagi appa hanya kau yang appa butuhkan... Appa tidak butuh yang lain... Maafkan appa yang tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang lengkap padamu hum? Appa yang salah membuatmu merasakan ini semua"

 **TES**

Airmata Yunho tidak bisa dibendung lagi, mengingat bagaimana perjuangannya agar Changmin tetap bisa merasakan indahnya dunia sangat berat untuk Yunho.

 **SRETT**

" Appa jangan nangis..."

Yunho tersenyum namun airmatanya tetap mengalir, dia senang anaknya sudah memperlihatkan wajahnya walaupun basah karena air mata. Changmin segera duduk dan berdiri di atas tempat tidurnya, dia memeluk erat Yunho.

" Appa jangan nangis... Hiks... Huwaaaa... Jangan nangis"

Changmin meminta appanya untuk tidak menangis tapi dia sendiri sekarang sesenggukkan karena menangis, Yunho memeluk anaknya.

" Appa menangis karena kau mendengarkan percakapan appa barusan, maafkan appa karena tadi membentakmu, oke?"

" Appa bentak Min kalena Min nakal kan? Huhuhuhu... Min gak nakal lagi, Min janji"

" Aigoo"

Yunho membawa Changmin duduk di atas pangkuannya, dia mengusap kedua mata Changmin dengan lembut dan mengecup puncak kepala Changmin.

" Apa bersyukur kau ada untuk appa, menguatkan appa di saat terpuruk" Ucap Yunho

" Appa..."

" Ya baby?"

" Apa... Apa benel eomma Min gak mau Min hidup?"

" Baby..."

" Appa... Jawab"

" Bukan begitu..."

" Telus?"

" Keadaannya Min..."

" Eomma... Pelgi sama olang laen?"

" Changmin..."

" Kenapa eomma pelgi?"

" Baby..." Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya " Minnie sayang apa?"

" Hum, sangat sayang"

" Ingin appa bahagia?"

" Celalu"

" Begitu juga appa yang menyayangi eomma Minnie dan ingin dia bahagia, dia bahagia dengan orang lain dan appa melepaskanya untuk bahagia, karena appa akan bahagia jika dia bahagia"

" Hiks..."

" Kenapa lagi baby?"

" Jadi benel ya kata Klis kalo Min anak yang gak dipengenin sama eomma Min cendiri"

" Aniya baby..." Yunho memeluk erat Changmin " Yang penting disini banyak yang menyayangimu ya"

" Temen Min bilang Min gak punya eomma"

" Mereka hanya iri pada Changminnie yang lebih pintar dari mereka. Oke?"

" Hum?"

" Sudah, nanti pulang dari kantor appa belikan es krim, oke?"

" Makacih appa. Min janji Min gak akan nanya coal eomma Min, Min cayang appa" Changmin menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Yunho

" Appa juga sangat sayang Changmin" Lirih Yunho

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti janji, mereka pergi makan es krim di tempat langganan mereka. Pegawai di sana selalu senang jika Changmin datang dan memberikan tambahan untuk bocak kecil itu.

" _Thank you aunty"_

" _Oh my god... You're so cute Changmin"_

" _Hum! And clevel like my fathel"_

" _Yes! Hahahahaha"_

Pegawai itu meletakan es krim pesanan Changmin dan mencubit pelan pipi Changmin dan meninggalkan Changmin serta sang appa. Yunho tersenyum, anaknya memang senang sekali mencari perhatian dan dia membiarkan saja karena merasa dia tidak cukup memperhatikan Changmin.

" Apaaaa aaaaaaaa~~~"

Yunho melakukan apa yang Changmin mau, bocah kecilnya itu menyuapi dirinya dengan es krim strawberry. Changmin sangat ingat apa yang disukai appanya, terlebih susu strawberry adalah minuman wajib untuk appanya saat pagi hari sedangkan dia meminum susu vanilla. Dia sangat menyukai vanilla dalam bentuk apapun.

Usai makan malam dan memakan es krim mereka pulang ke apartemen mewah mereka, Yunho langsung memandikan Changmin dan membacakan cerita untuk Changmin agar bocah itu tertidur. Changmin tidur bersamanya sebulan ini karena kamar Changmin sedang di renovasi.

" Appa... Min boleh tanya?" Tanya Changmin setelah Yunho membacakan cerita _My Little Prince_

" Ya baby?"

" Apa... Apa eomma cantik?"

Yunho terdiam, menatap anaknya yang menandangnya dengan pandangan polos. Ah~ Setiap menatap mata Changmin, Yunho selalu mengingatnya...

" Appa~~"

" Ya baby, eommamu cantik"

" Cantik mana dari Cuie juchi yang belicik itu?"

" Hush... Kau ini... Dia sangat cantik... Matanya sangat mirip dengan Minnie"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne..."

" Ya sudah, selamat malam appa. Min cayang appa"

" Huh?"

 **CUP**

Changmin mengecup pipi Yunho dan memeluk sang appa, dia memejamkan matanya. Yunho tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sang anak tapi dia akhirnya mengelus punggung sang anak agar terlelap.

Hari – hari berjalan seperti biasa dan tanpa Yunho tahu anak mulai berubah, bukan lagi Changmin yang riang. Namja kecil itu sering menyendiri bahkan teman yang sering menggodanya sampai bingung karena Changmin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dan itu terjadi jika Changmin tidak sedang bersama appanya.

Siang ini Yunho sedang menghadiri meeting penting bersama beberapa pemegang saham perusahaan. Tapi entah kenapa dia hilang fokus dan terus menatap ponselnya, Ahra akhirnya mengambil alih semua penjelasan dari para pemegang saham.

 **...**

 _' Apppaaa! Annyeong! Ini Minniee~~ Cepat angkat teleponnyaaaa~~'_

Ringtone itu berbunyi cukup kencang hingga membuat semua orang menatap Yunho, Ahra mengerutkan keningnya. Biasanya Yunho akan memasang mode silent jika sedang meeting seperti ini. Yunho langsung mengakat ponselnya, tidak biasanya juga Changmin meneleponnya

" Maaf" Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil ponselnya " Yeobosseo?"

" Hyung, cepat susul kami ke rumah sakit"

" Ada apa?"

" Changmin pingsan!"

" Mwo?!"

Pekikan itu membuat para pemegang saham menatap Yunho dengan bingung tapi Yunho tidak peduli, dia bangkit dan mengabaikan Ahra yang memanggilnya terus menerus.

Yunho mengemudikan mobil dengan cepat, dia ingin cepit sampai di rumah sakit dan melihat anak kesayangannya itu. Lima belas menit kemudian Yunho sampai di rumah sakit dan langsung menelepon Junsu.

" Dimana?"

" Ruang Vip nomor dua"

" Oke"

Yunho berlari ke arah meja resepsionis dan bertanya dimana letak ruang Vip setelahnya dia menuju lift dan menekan angka lima di dalam lift itu.

Yunho berlarian mencari nomor kamar yang dimaksud Junsu dan dia mendapati Junsu tengah berbicara dengan dokter yang merupakan dokter pribadi Changmin sejak kecil.

" Selamat siang Tuan Jung" Sapa Tiffany, wanita cqmpuran Korea dan Amerika itu

" Bagaimana Changmin?"

" Baru saja tidur, bisa ikut aku Yun?"

" Oke"

Ketiga orang itu sekarang berada di dalam ruang kerja Tiffany, Junsu dan Yunho duduk di hadapan yeoja itu.

" Kau tahu Changmin sedang demam?" Tanya Tiffany

" Ya, aku sudah memintanya untuk istirahat saja di rumah tapi dia tetap ingin pergi ke sekolah karena hari ini ada pelajaran kesukaannya" Jawab Yunho

Tiffany menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Demamnya parah?" Tanya Yunho

" Ya... Apa kalian berdua memperhatikan makan Changmin?"

" Dia makan seperti biasa" Jawab Yunho

" Tidak, perut Changmin kosong. Dia demam, perut kosong dan mengalami dehidrasi. Kalian yakin mengawasinya?"

" Dia sarapan dan makan malam bersamaku seperti biasa" Ucap Yunho

" Dan siangnya dia bersamaku, makan dan memakan camilan" Junsu ikut menyahut

" Kalian yakin dia tidak membuang atau memuntahkannya?"

" M-mwo?"

Tiffany menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerja dan menatap Junsu dan yunho bergantian. Dua orang di depannya tidak berbohong.

" Tadi kami sempat bercakap, dia bilang dia benci matanya" Lanjut Tiffany

" Kenapa?"

" Karena matanya mirip eommanya. Apa... Kau menceritakan pada Minnie tentang eommanya? Tentang _'musim kelima'_ mu?"

Yunho mengangguk, menceritakan apa yang terjadi dua minggu yang lalu pada Tiffany. Sebagai dokter pribadi Changmin, dia berhak mengetahui masa lalu Changmin untuk pengobatannya. Karena dulu pertama kali Changmin sakit saat usia tiga bulan dia bingung karena Changmin tidak memiliki eomma.

Dan Yunho menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sehingga Tiffany menerima Changmin sebagai pasien ekslusif untuknya.

" Kemungkinan dia sedikit stres" Ucap Tiffany

" Bisa seperti itu?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya

" Tentu, batinnya pasti sedang berperang sekarang. Dia benci eommanya tapi juga ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa dia pernah membicarakan tentang eommanya setelah kejadian itu?"

" Aniya, tidak sama sekali"

" Hah... Aku rasa aku harus menghubungi temanku yang bekerja sebagai psikiater anak, apa kau setuju?"

" Lakukan saja yang menurutmu baik"

" Oke"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai dari ruang Tiffany, Yunho dan Junsu berjalan menuju ruang rawat Changmin.

" Terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu" Ucap Yunho pada Junsu

" Jangan minta maaf ataupun merasa merepotkanku. Ini tugasku"

" Lalu Jimin?"

" Dia sedang bersama Chunnie"

" Eoh? Yoochun sudah pulang dari Thailand?"

" Ya tadi pagi, tadinya kami ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu tapi gagal"

" Ucapkan terima kasihku juga pada Yoochun"

" Iya"

 **Ceklek**

Saat masuk ke dalam ruang rawat, Changmin masih tertidur pulas dengan selang infus menancap pada lengan kanannya. Anaknya pasti akan menangis saat bangun nanti, Changmin tidak pernah menyukai jarum dalam bentuk apapun.

" Aku pulang ya? Aku akan minta Yoochun untuk menemanimu malam ini"

" Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang menjaga Changmin"

" tapi..." Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Tidak apa - apa... Hmmm... Tapi jika kau ingin membantu... Tolong minta Yoochun membawa pakaian ganti untukku"

" Baiklah"

Junsu mendekat ke arah Changmin mengecup kening bocah itu dan mengusap helaian rambut Changmin.

" Maaf ahjumma tidak menjagamu dengan baik. Ya?"

Yunho tersentuh dengan ucapan Junsu, sejak Changmin bayi, Junsu merawat Changmin seperti anaknya sendiri dqn Yunho bersyukur akan hal itu.

Setelah Junsu pergi, Yinho menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang rawat Changmin. Memperhatikan betapa damainya wajah Changmin.

" Maafkan appanya?"

 **Drrttt... Ddrrtt...**

Yunho merogoh kantong celananya, astaga! Dia melupakan Ahra yang meneleponnya berkali - kali.

" Yeobosseo?"

" Yak! Jung Yunho! Kau kemana saja eoh?!"

" Maafkan aku noona, Changmin dirawat di rumah sakit"

" Mwo? Kenapa?"

" Ceritanya panjang. Tolong urus meeting dan pekerjaanku dulu ya"

" Ya, nanti malam aku akan menjenguk Changmin bersama Hara dan Minah"

" Changmin pasti senang para noona-nya datang menjenguk"

" Ya sudah"

 **Pik**

Setelahnya Yunho menggenggam tangan Changmin dan memperhatikan anaknya sampai tidak sadar, dia pun tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada ranjang rawat Changmin.

" Nghh... Hiks... Hikss... Huhuhuhuhuhu"

Yunho terbangun saat mendengar suara tangais anaknya, dia langsung duduk tegal dan menatap anaknya yang masih memejamkan matanya namun menangis.

" Minnie... Sayang... Kenapa humm?"

" Hiks.. Eomma... Jangan benci Min hiks..."

 **DEGH**

Yunho terdiam, itukah yang dirasakan Changmin? Merasa bahwa sang eomma membencinya sampai dia sakit memikirkannya? Astaga... Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

" Sayang... Bangun yuk, minum susu dulu" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut, dia menggoyangkan lengan Changmin

" Nghh... Appa?"

Changmin membuka matanya, membiasakan pengelihatannya dan menatap sang appa dengan bingung. Namun tidak lama dia merasa perih pada lengannya, saat menoleh dia melihat jarum infus menancap pada lengannya.

" Hiks... Cakit... Huwaaaaa Appa~~ Mau pulang!"

Bocah kecil itu mengerti dimana dia berada, dia benci tempat ini, benci sakit. Ingin pulang. Yunho tersenyum maklum, dia duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan mengangkat Changmin agar ada di atas pangkuannya dengan pelan.

" Changmin kan anak kuat masa kalah dengan jarum suntik? Shhh... Tidak apa – apa baby" Yunho mengusap punggung sang anak

" Cakit..."

" Kalau Minnie ingin infusnya dilepas, Minnie harus makan yang banyak, minum obat teratur, istirahat yang cukup dan nurut sama appa"

" Appa~~" Rengek Changmin kemudian memeluk sang appa

" Sekarang Minnie lihat appa, appa ingin Minnie menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaan appa"

" Ung?" Changmin menatap sang appanya

" Apa Minnie membuang makanan yang diberikan oleh Suie ahjumma"

Bocah kecil itu tersentak kaget, dia berpikir darimana appanya tahu hal itu.

" Jawab appa dan appa tidak akan marah"

" Mianhae appa" Lirih Changmin

" Kenapa dibuang?"

" Min gak buang, Min kacih Jimin"

" Lalu sarapan dan bekal makan siang di playground?"

" Calapannya Min makan cedikit telus Min buang tanpa appa tau. Bekalnya Min kacih temen Min di cekolah"

" Kenapa?"

" Min gak napsu makan"  
" Hah?"

" Min..." Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Jangan digigit Minnie ah... Nanti berdarah. Cerita sama appa apa yang kau pikirkan. Jangan buat appa khawatir"

" Min kepikilan eomma, eomma Min yang gak cuka cama Min, eomma yang gak mau Min ada buat dia. Benel kata temen – temen kalo eomma Min itu gak suka cama Min"

" Minnie ah..." Yunho kembali memeluk sang anak " Sekalipun itu benar, kau masih memiliki appa yang menyayangimu tanpa batas. Begitu juga Junsu ahjumma, Yoochun ahjusshi bahkan Tiffany aunty mu itu memarahi appa karena tidak menjagamu dengan baik, dia sangat menyayangimu"

" Hiks... Ne appa... Hiks..."

" Berhentilah menangis Minnie ah. Walaupun menyakitkan, walaupun menyedihkan tapi mari kita hidup berdua saja... Appa akan selalu ada bersamamu, selamanya"

" Ne"

Dua jam kemudian jam untuk camilan, seorang suster membawakan puding cokelat untuk Changmin. Yunho menyuapi anaknya walaupun Changmin menghentikan makannya saat pudingnya masih ada setengah. Sangat jarang Changmin menyisakan makanan dan Yunho berharap anaknya cepat sembuh.

Dan malamnya sesuai Janji Ahra datang bersama dengan kedua anaknya dan sang suami. Tidak hanya mereka Junsu dan Yoochun datang bersama Jimin, mereka mengajak Changmin bercanda sementara para orangtua duduk jauh dari mereka sembari membicarakan hal penting.

" Aku rasa kau harus mempertemukan keduanya" Ucap Ahra dan membuat semua orang menatapnya tidak mengerti " Hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa mantan istrimu itu sudah berbahagia tanpa kalian dan menanamkan rasa jika sang eomma tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Mungkin sedikit jahat tapi aku tidak tega melihat Changmin rapuh seperti itu. Bagaimana?" Lanjut Ahra

Semua ikut berpikir, bukankah terlalu jahat menanamkan kebencian pada Changmin yang masih polos itu? Mereka tidak akan tahu nantinya seperti apa. Dan bagaimana jika Changmin tumbuh dengan kebencian dalam dirinya? Yunho tidak mau.

" Aku tidak setuju, aku tidak mau Changmin hidup dengan kebencian dalam dirinya" Ucap Yunho

" Kau bisa kok menemuinya, mengenalkan Changmin padanya. Membuktikan bahwa kalianlah yang bahagia tanpa ada dirinya" Ucap Junsu

" Aku bisa, tapi Changmin?" Lirih Yunho kemudian melirik Changmin yang sedang tertawa

" Pertemukan saja, aku rasa Changmin memang ingin bertemu dengan eommanya" Ucap Yoochun

" Hah..."

" Lagipula Yun, sepertinya kau memang harus ke Korea dalam waktu dekat ini"

" Kenapa?"

" Klien kita, Mr. Lee yang sudah bekerja sama dengan perusahaanmu sejak awal mengundangmu keacara pernikahan anaknya dan dia menginginkan kau untuk datang, dia memaksa karena selalu dia yang pergi kemari untuk bertemu denganmu"

Dan Yunho pun terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian Yunho tengah membereskan bawang bawaan yang akan di bawa pulang dari kamar rawat Changmin. Anaknya sudah sembuh, makannya sudah banyak walaupun masih tidak bisa menghabiskan makanannya. Teman – teman Changmin juga datang menjenguk Changmin, bahkan bocah kecil bernama Kris yang selalu menjahili Changmin memeluk Changmin dan meminta maaf, dia berjanji tidak akan menggunggu Changmin lagi.

Melihat interaksi Changmin dan teman – temannya membuat Yunho bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Anaknya adalah anak yang ramah dan cerdas, hanya ada beberapa temannya yang menjahilinya dan itu karena ingin mendapatkan perhatian Changmin. Mereka bukannya membenci Changmin, hanya ingin perhatian Changmin saja.

" Appa cudah?"

" Ya baby sudah"

Changmin sudah rapi dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya, Yunho yang sudah membereskan barang – barangnya mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan Changmin. Tangan Yunho menggenggam tangan Changmin.

" Aigoo... Anak appa kurus sekali... Anak appa bukan sih?" Goda Yunho

" Bukan, anak Cuie jumma sama Chunnie juchi"

" Tapi mereka juga montok semua baby ah"

" Appaa~~~" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya

" Pokoknya, setelah keluar dari sini kau harus berjanji makan teratur seperti dulu oke?"

" Oke"

" Jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu segera beritahu appa, siap?"

" Siap kapten"

" Dan satu lagi"

" Apa? Cepet appa... Min mau ketemu Jimin, mau maen baleng cama dia"

" Iya Minnie... Apa..."

" Hum?" Changmin memiringkan kepalanya menatap Yunho dengan bingung

" Kau mau bertemu dengan eommamu?"

" …."

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong...

Chap 1 udah muncul karena Home udah tamat... Huweeeeeeee~~

Maaf ya chap ini pendek?

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **safitri123 (wkwkwkw... Iya), Guest (kalo oneshot nanti ujung na sad ending, Cho bikin ber chapter karena mau akhirnya happy end kkk~), kyu0203 (yakin Yunpa ga pantang menyerah?), elfinexoplanet (iyaa... sipp), hun4han520 (itu udah dilanjut, sabar ya Jaemma belom muncul), lanarava6223 (cast belum pada kluar nih), uknowme2309 (teror dadar enak tuh kayaknya hohohoho), Namikaze Asyifa (greget gak yaa... Jayo tebak lagi~), kurojiaer (iya, lanjut kok)**

 **.**

 **yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

 **Thanks a lot #bow**

 **.**

.

Udah, ga ada lagi yang Cho mau omongin. See u next chap?

Chuuu~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 19 Maret 2018**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Fifth Season**

.

.

.

.

Cast : DBSK, SUJU, BTS, EXO dll

Genre : Yaoi, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : **T**

 **Alur maju mundur** cantik~ secantik dan semulus paha Jaemma hahahahaha~

 **DLDR** yaaa~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian Yunho tengah membereskan bawang bawaan yang akan di bawa pulang dari kamar rawat Changmin. Anaknya sudah sembuh, makannya sudah banyak walaupun masih tidak bisa menghabiskan makanannya. Teman – teman Changmin juga datang menjenguk Changmin, bahkan bocah kecil bernama Kris yang selalu menjahili Changmin memeluk Changmin dan meminta maaf, dia berjanji tidak akan menggunggu Changmin lagi.

Melihat interaksi Changmin dan teman – temannya membuat Yunho bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Anaknya adalah anak yang ramah dan cerdas, hanya ada beberapa temannya yang menjahilinya dan itu karena ingin mendapatkan perhatian Changmin. Mereka bukannya membenci Changmin, hanya ingin perhatian Changmin saja.

" Appa cudah?"

" Ya baby sudah"

Changmin sudah rapi dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya, Yunho yang sudah membereskan barang – barangnya mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan Changmin. Tangan Yunho menggenggam tangan Changmin.

" Aigoo... Anak appa kurus sekali... Anak appa bukan sih?" Goda Yunho

" Bukan, anak Cuie jumma sama Chunnie juchi"

" Tapi mereka juga montok semua baby ah"

" Appaa~~~" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya

" Pokoknya, setelah keluar dari sini kau harus berjanji makan teratur seperti dulu oke?"

" Oke"

" Jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu segera beritahu appa, siap?"

" Siap kapten"

" Dan satu lagi"

" Apa? Cepet appa... Min mau ketemu Jimin, mau maen baleng cama dia"

" Iya Minnie... Apa..."

" Hum?" Changmin memiringkan kepalanya menatap Yunho dengan bingung

" Kau mau bertemu dengan eommamu?"

" …."

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 2 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Angin musim semi berhembus pelan di taman belakang gedung universitas tempat aku kuliah, tidak banyak mahasiswa kemari karena tempatnya yang jauh dari keramaian. Kecuali aku yang selalu menghabiskan waktu sebelum kelas berikutnya dimulai di taman ini bersama dengan tumpukan buku._

 _Dari ujung taman aku melihat dia tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar, memejamkan matanya dan sepasang earphone menutup telinganya. Mungkin dia tertidur, aku tidak tahu._

 _Yang aku tahu, makhluk indah itu terdiam seakan menikmati semilir lembut angin musim semi pagi ini. Apa dia tidak merasa kedinginan? Dia hanya memakai kaos v neck berwarna putih dengan jins hitam yang robekannya dimana - mana. Menampilkan kulitnya yang sangat putih menuju pucat dan terlihat sangat lembut._

 _Perhatianku selalu terbagi jika dia seperti ini, buku yang harusnya aku baca akhirnya hanya akan aku pangku sedangkan mataku fokus menatapnya. Dia yang sedang terdiam seperti ini sama seperti musim semi, indah._

 _ **Srreettt**_

 _Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah bukuku saat malaikatku membuka matanya. Tunggu, apa aku bilang? Malakaitku? Bolehkah aku memanggilnya seperti itu? Malaikat indah tidak bersayap._

 _Mana berani aku menatapnya saat dia dalam keadaan sadar, aku masih sadar diri untuk tidak dibentak olehnya dan berakhir di bully dan diasingkan. Jika diasingkan maka aku tidak bisa lagi melihatnya. Bukan hanya itu, aku bahkan bisa dikeluarkan dari universitas ini jika aku berani macam - macam pada seorang Kim Jaejoong, anak pemilik universitas._

 _" Hah..."_

 _Aku menghela nafas, menjadi seorang mahasiswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa aku tidak mau mengecewakan ibu panti asuhan yang sudah merawatku selama ini. Walaupun dia sudah ada di surga, aku tidak mau mengecewakannya._

 _Aku sendiri tidak memliki siapapun di Seoul. Aku sendiri, kuliah dan sorenya bekerja di salah satu toko kue dekat kampus. Dan di sana kadang aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang datang untuk membeli kue kesukaannya, Cheesecake dan Strawberry Shortcake._

 _Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh dan memuji betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu. Terlebih bayangan dia tersenyum masih membekas di dalam pikiranku. Sangat cantik._

 _Tidak lama aku melihatnya mengambil ponsel karena seseorang meneleponnya, dia berbicara sejenak kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya berjalan melewatiku seakan aku tidak terlihat. Itu Kim Jaejoong, namja paling angkuh di kampus ini._

 _Setelah mata kuliahku selesai aku dipanggil salah satu dosen pembimbingku, dia mengatakan bahwa aku bisa melanjutkan beasiswaku di perguruan tinggi yang ada di Inggris, tentu saja aku sangat senang. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan semangat karena aku menginginkan beasiswa itu._

 _Selesai dari ruang dosen pembimbing aku berjalan hendak pergi ke tempat kerjaku seraya memikirkan betapa beruntungnya aku karena aku mendapatkan beasiswa yang sangat aku idam – idamkan. Tapi... Itu berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan musim kelimaku lagi setelahnya. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya._

 _Aku tersenyum di sepanjang waktuku bekerja, teman – teman dan bosku sempat heran apa yang terjadi padaku sampai aku menceritakan beasiswaku dan mereka turut senang dengan pencapaianku yang luar biasa._

 _Pukul sebelas malam akhirnya toko tutup tapi aku tidak melihat Jaejoong sore ini. Biasanya dia akan selalu pergi ke toko untuk membeli kue, tapi hari ini dia tidak datang. Mungkin sedang ada acara tau sedang bosan dengan kue kesukaannyai itu? ah... Aku ingin melihat wajah Jaejoong secepatnya._

 _ **CKKIIITTTTTTTTT**_

 _ **BRAAAKKKK!**_

 _Bunyi dentuman itu mengagetkanku dan aku menoleh ke sumber suara, di sana... Dipinggir jalan, seseornag tergeletak bersimbah darah. Aku baru saja melihat sebuah kecelakaan dan mobil yang menabrak orang itu kabur. Tabrak lari!_

 _Aku menghampiri sang korban dan terpekik kaget mengetahui siapa orang yang terlah tertabrak oleh mobil itu._

" _Jaejoong sshi! Ja-jaejoong sshi!"_

" _Nghh..."_

 _Dia memejamkan matanya erat, oh tidak! Ini pertanda buruk! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka, tidak!_

 _Saat orang – orang berdatangan aku meminta mereka menelepon ambulan dan lima menit kemudian ambulan datang, membawaku dan musim kelimaku menuju sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul._

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

" _JOONGIEEE!"_

 _Saat aku menunggu Jaejoong yang masuk ke dalam ruang operasi derap langkah beberapa orang membuatku menoleh, terutama seseorang yang memanggil nama Jaejoong. Sepasang namja paruh baya menghampiriku._

" _Joongie..."_

" _Dia masih di dalam, maaf aku adalah teman satu kampus Jaejoong sshi yang tadi melihat kecelakaan itu terjadi dan membawanya kemari. Maaf jika aku lancang mengangkat telepon dari anda tadi" Ucapku dengan nada sesal_

" _Tidak, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Joongie-ku. Aku sudah sangat khawatir karena Joongie belum pulang sampai larut malam dan ternyata firasatku benar"_

" _Bagaimana keadaannya?" Namja yang ada di sebelah namja cantik itu menatapku_

" _Masih di ruang operasi, mereka sedang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk Jaejoong sshi"_

" _Joongie... Hikss..."_

 _Namja paruh baya yang aku tahu adalah appa dari Jaejoong memeluk namja cantik di sebelahnya dengan erat. Mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja dan Jaejoong tidak terluka. Aku juga maunya begitu tapi melihat luka yang diderita Jaejoong... Apa mungkin bisa?_

 _ **CEKLEK  
**_

" _Keluarga Kim Jaejoong?"_

" _Ya"_

" _Keadaannya sudah stabil, kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang rawat. Tapi bisa kalian ikut dengan saya karena saya ingin menjelaskan tentang kondisinya saat ini"_

" _Tapi siapa yang akan menjaga Joongie?"_

" _Maaf, jika tidak keberatan biar aku yang menemaninya sampai urusan kalian selesai?"_

" _Apa tidak apa – apa?"_

" _Tentu"_

" _Baiklah, terima kasih sekali lagi anak muda"_

" _Ya"_

 _Aku akhirnya menemani Jaejoong di dalam kamar rawatnya, memperhatikan bagaimana kondisinya yang sangat memprihatinkan, kepala diperban, tangan kiri dan kedua kakinya di gips. Juga luka memar pada wajahnya._

 _Bagaimana bisa dia tertabrak sangat parah seperti ini, lagipula apa yang dilakukannya semalam itu di sana?_

" _Kau... Akan baik – baik saja, kan?" Gumamku_

 _Entah keberanian darimana tanganku naik dan beranjak untuk menyentuh punggung tangannya yang tidak diperban. Rasanya sangat mendebarkan karena aku seperti takut ketahuan mencuri. Dan saat aku berhasil menyentuh punggung tangannya, aku terdiam. Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki kulit yang sangat lembut seperti ini?_

 _ **CEKLEK**_

 _Aku segera menjauhkan tanganku dan menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, kedua orangtua Jaejoong masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung menghampiri ranjang rawat Jaejoong. Aku langsung berdiri._

" _Joongie ah... Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padamu? Kenapa?" namja paruh baya yang terlihat cantik itu menangis, menitihkan airmata_

" _Sayang... Joongie pasti kuat" Dan namja di sampingnya merangkul pundak sang namja cantik_

" _Ma-maaf kalau saya mengganggu, tapi Jaejoong sshi baik – baik saja, kan?"_

 _Kedua orang itu menoleh, mungkin baru ingat jika aku ada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan mereka. Namja cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya membuat perasaanku bercampur aduk karenanya._

" _Sebelumnya terima kasih atas bantuanmu, kami adalah orangtua Jaejoong"_

" _Y-ya saya tahu, karena beberapa kali melihat kalian berdua berkunjung ke kampus" Ucapku_

" _Aku Jung Heechul, eomma Jaejoong dan dia Jung Siwon. Mungkin kau sudah tahu kalau kami pemilik tempat kalian kuliah"_

 _Aku membungkukkan tubuhku._

" _Saya Jung Yunho" Ucapku_

" _Joongie... Anak kami dinyatakan lumpuh"_

" _M-mwo?"_

" _Tidak permanen tapi dokter tidak bisa memastikan kapan Jaejoongie bisa berjalan kembali. Entah satu tahun, dua tahun, tiga tahun..."_

" _Mwo? Selama itu?!" Ucapku kaget dan Mrs. Kim menganggukkan kepalanya_

 _Aku menatap Jaejoong yang masih tertidur dengan iba, malaikatku, kenapa semua ini harus menimpa dirimu? Kenapa?_

" _Terima kasih sudah menolong Jaejoongie kami, terima kasih" Ucap Mrs. Kim kemudian kembali menangis_

" _A-ah, itu karena aku melihat kecelakaan itu, lagipula semua orang pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama"_

" _Apapun alasanmu, terima kasih" Ucap Mrs. Kim_

" _Sama – sama, kalau begitu... Saya pamit dulu"_

" _Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, bahkan sudah jam empat pagi. Supir kami akan mengantarkanmu"_

" _Ti-tidak usah tuan-"_

" _Kami tidak pernah menerima penolakkan" Ucap Mr. Kim dengan nada tegas dan langsung membuatku bungkam_

" _Ayo aku antarkan" Ucap Mrs. Kim dengan nada lembutnya_

 _Akhirnya aku menuruti keinginan kedua orangtua Jaejoong, setelah membungkukkan tubuhku aku berjalan bersama dengan Mrs. Kim._

" _Jaejoongie... Terkenal sangat dingin di kampus, bukan?" Mrs. Kim membuka pembicaraan_

" _Y-ya..."_

" _Kau kenal dengannya"_

" _Ti-tidak... Saya hanya mahasiswa beasiswa. Tidak berani bahkan untuk menyapanya" Jawabku jujur_

" _Kau salah satu mahasiswa beasiswa?" Mrs. Kim menaikkan salah satu alisnya_

" _Ya"_

" _Aku dengar salah seorang mahasiswa mendapatkan beasiswa di Oxford"_

" _Ne, itu saya"_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Ya nyonya"_

" _Berhenti memanggilku dengan nyonya, kau bukan asisten rumah tanggaku. Panggil saja ahjumma"_

" _Ne?"_

" _Kami tidak sekaku itu dengan orang lain kok. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan ahjumma. Ingat! Kami tidak pernah menerima penolakan"_

" _A-ah... Ne"_

" _Dimana kau tinggal Yunho?"_

" _Dekat dari tempat kejadian kecelakaan"_

" _Bicara tentang kecelakaan, besok polisi akan mulai melakukan penyelidikan tentang kecelakaan yang Jaejoongie alami. Aku harap kau bisa bersaksi dengan jujur Yunho yah"_

" _Pasti, aku pasti akan membantu kalian"_

" _Terima kasih"_

" _Tidak perlu berterima kasih"_

" _Kau sungguh anak yang baik, darimana asalmu?"_

" _Sebuah panti asuhan kecil yang ada di Gwangju" Jawabku kemudian tersenyum lebar_

 _Aku bisa melihat tatapan kaget Mrs. Kim tapi kemudian matanya berkaca- kaca kemudian dia mengusap punggungku perlahan seolah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak sendirian. Sampai di parkiran, kami bertemu dengan salah satu ahjusshi yang langsung sigap menghampiri Mrs. Kim._

" _Antarkan Yunho ke rumahnya, sampai depan rumahnya"_

" _Baik nyonya"_

" _Nah, pulanglah bersama dengan Lee ahjusshi. Besok, kalau kau mau kau bisa menjenguk Jaejoongie. Aku rasa dia akan senang ada yang menjenguknya"_

" _Huh?"_

 _Mrs Kim memberikan senyum lembutnya, itu yang aku ingat sebelum aku masuk ke dalam mobil super mewahnya yang mengantarkanku menuju flat kecil tempatku tinggal._

 _Sisa malam itu membuatku susah tidur karena memikirkan malaikatku, bagaimana keadaannya, bagaimana reaksinya saat mengetahui keadaannya yang lumpuh sementara itu? Dia akan baik – baik saja, kan?_

 _Besoknya berita tentang kecelakaan Jaejoong sudah tersebar luas dan seorang polisi menghampiriku untuk meminta kesaksian dariku, aku dan polisi itu duduk di taman belakang dan bertanya macam – macam tentang malam itu._

 _Dan setelah kuliah selesai, aku beranjak untuk menjenguk Jaejoong terlebih dahulu karena jadwal kerja part time-ku masih cukup lama._

 _ **PRAAANGG!**_

 _Aku mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari dalam ruang rawat Jaejoong._

" _Jaejoongie, eomma mohon tenangkan dirimu sayang"_

 _Ah, suara Mrs. Kim. Apa yang terjadi?_

" _Tidak! Aku lumpuh!"_

" _Tidak sayang... Tidak... Aku akan kembali seperti semula"_

" _Eomma tidak lihat bagaimana Seung Hyun dan yang lain menatapku?! Mereka tidak mau berteman denganku! Mereka jijik melihatku!"_

" _Jaejoongiee..."_

 _ **CEKLEK**_

 _Aku membuka pintu kamar rawat secara perlahan, bisa aku lihat betapa berantakannya kamar rawat Jaejoong. Yang membuatku kaget adalah Jaejoong yang terduduk di lantai dengan pergelangan tangan penuh darah, mungkin karena jarum infusnya dilepas secara paksa. Mrs. Kim menatapku dan dan sedikit meringis, aku mendekatinya._

" _Ja-jaejoong sshi... Maaf... Jangan seperti ini"_

" _Kau tidak perlu ikut campur!"_

" _Tapi... Kau membuat eommamu bersedih juga"_

" _Lalu tidak apa – apa bersedih?! Kenapa! Kenapa harus aku!"_

 _Aku bisa melihat wajah penuh kesakitannya dan airmatanya mengalir dengan deras dari kedua mata indahnya._

" _Jaejoong sshi"_

" _Siapa yang akan berteman denganku?! Tidak ada! Karena aku makhluk lumpuh yang tidak bisa apa – apa sekarang!"_

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

 _Wajahnya, mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang ada di panti dulu. Seseorang yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan seluruh keluarganya meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Tidak ada saudara yang berniar merawatnya karena dia lumpuh sehingga dia di tinggal di panti asuhan, dia depresi._

 _Aku tidak mau malaikatku mengalami hal serupa, jadi aku maju dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Aku menangkup wajahnya, sebuah cakaran aku terima karena dia memberontak tapi aku tidak melepaskan tanganku dari wajahnya. Aku sedih melihat malaikatku seperti ini._

" _Dengarkan aku... Aku mungkin memang orang luar bagimu. Tapi... Yang harus kau tahu... Jika mereka menjauhimu maka mulai saat ini aku akan ada di sampingmu. Jika mereka menyakitimu maka aku akan melindungimu" Ucapku dengan sungguh – sungguh_

" _Si-siapa kau hiks..."_

" _Aku Jung Yunho, aku akan menjadi teman, sahabat atau terserah kau menganggapku apa"_

" _Tidak... Hiks... Tidak... Aku lumpuh"_

" _Tidak, kau tidak lumpuh... Semua ini hanya untuk sementara. Kau bisa bangkit dan aku akan menemanimu dalam masa kritismu. Itu janjiku"_

" _Hiks... Hiks..."_

 _ **GREP**_

 _Entah keberanian dari mana aku memeluknya, aku hanya merasa dia membutuhkan orang yang membuarnya nyaman. Aku berdoa semoga saja kata – kataku akan membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian karena aku akan ada untuknya mulai saat ini._

 _Aku, Jung Yunho tidak akan berada dibayang – bayang lagi, aku akan melindungi Jaejoong, malaikatku. Musim kelimaku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apppaaaaaa~~~~ Kajjaaaaaaaa!"

Yunho terkekeh gemas melihat anaknya yang berlari mendahuluinya dengan semangat. Dia menghampiri sebuah stand snack yang ada di dalam bandara untuk membeli snack kesukaannya.

" Auntie! Big size flench flies hmmm... And chicken wing"

" Oke"

Yunho membayar apa yang di pesan oleh anaknya itu kemudian dia memesan minum untuk mereka berdua dan duduk di salah satu kursi panjang. Yunho menaruh kopernya di samping kursi, kemudian mengangkat anaknya agar duduk dipangkuannya .

Mereka saat ini sedang ada di bandara, menunggu pesawat yang akan berangkat dua jam lagi. Changmiun dengan gembira bernyanyi lagu kesukaannya, _Baby Shark_ sampai kemudian dia memanggil appanya.

" Appa..."

" Ya?"

" Min gak cabal sampe ke Kolea"

" Tenanglah sayang" Ucap Yunho saat melihat Changmin melompat – lompat dengan gembira

" Apa cenang?"

" Apa senang jika kau senang Minnie ah"

" Hum?" Changmin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap appanya " Appa cenang?" Tanyanya sekali lagi

" Appa kan sudah bilang, appa senang kalau kau senang. Appa bahagia melihatmu tertawa. Itu sudah cukup untuk appa" Jawab Yunho kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Changmin

" Min cayang appa" Ucap Changmin kemudian memeluk appanya

" Apa lebih sayang Minnie"

Tanpa Changmin tahu, Yunho menatap sang anak dengan sendu. Jujur saja dia belum sanggup pergi ke Korea. Belum mau menghirup udara di sana yang rasanya membuat dadanya sesak, belum mau bertemu dengan keluarga Kim yang sudah sangat baik padanya dan yang pasti... Dia belum sanggup jika bertatap muka dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya, _musim kelimanya_...

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~  
**.

.

.

.

Annyong lagi…

Sesuai janji Cho update ini malam, maaf pendek karena Cho lagi seneng bikin yang pendek – pendek…

Hehehehehe…

See u next Chap?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rabu, 20 Juni 2018**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Fifth Season**

.

.

.

.

Cast : DBSK, SUJU, BTS, EXO dll

Genre : Yaoi, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : **T**

 **Alur maju mundur** cantik~ secantik dan semulus paha Jaemma hahahahaha~

 **DLDR** yaaa~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 3 ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dua minggu ini menjadi hal terberat untukku saat mendengar malaikatku menangis histeris meratapi kelumpuhannya itu, yang mampu aku lakukan saat ini adalah menemaninya. Membuatnya bersemangat untuk kembali berjuang._

 _Saat ini aku tengah berjalan menuju ruang rawat Jaejoong, pulang kuliah memang selalu aku manfaatkan untuk merawat Jaejoong. Keluarga Jaejoong memaksaku berhenti bekerja dan focus pada Jaejoong. Mereka membiayai kehidupanku walaupun aku sudah menolak. Keluarga Kim adalah keluarga yang tidak terbantahkan._

" _Jadi... Kau memutuskanku karena aku lumpuh?"_

 _Saat memegang knop pintu akumendengar suara Jaejoong, aku menghentikan gerakanku dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan._

" _Ya"_

" _Ah... Baiklah"_

" _Dan... Aku dijodohkan dengan Chaerin, kami akan bertunangan minggu depan"_

" _Ck... Hebat... Sahabatku akan bertunangan dengan mantan kekasihku"_

" _Akui saja, masa emasmu sudah lewat Jaejoong ah, aku berteman denganmu untuk memupuk populeritas dan sekarang sepertinya kau sudah tidak ada harganya lagi"_

 _Suara yeoja itu membuatku mual, ucapannya sangat tidak pantas dan aku tahu siapa Chaerin, sahabat Jaejoong yang menempel padanya kemana – mana, sekarang dia akan bertunangan dengan Seunghyun? Kekasih Jaejoong?_

" _Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini"_

 _Suara malaikatku terdengar datar namun aku bisa mendengar suara malaikatku bergetar, dia pasti sangat sedih. Aku ingin memeluknya saat ini._

" _Baiklah kami pergi, lagipula tidak ada hal penting lagi yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu, selamat menikmati kelumpuhanmu. Ayo pergi sayang"_

 _Aku menjauh dari pintu, bersembunyi sembari menunggu mereka keluar. Aku marah mereka menghina malaikatku yang rapuh, aku tidak terima bagaimana mereka merendahkan malaikatku itu. Aku tidak terima!_

 _BRAKKK!_

 _Aku terkesiap, aku berlari menuju ruang rawat Jaejoong dan menemukannya duduk di lantai dengan tangan mengambil apapun yang ada di dekatnya kemudian melemparkannya kesembarang arah. Bahkan jarum infusnya terlepas tapi diatidak peduli dan terus melemparkan barang – barang yang ada di sekitarnya._

" _Jaejoong ah..."_

" _Pergi! PERGI! AKU TIDAK BUTUH DIKASIHANI!"_

" _Tidak, aku tidak pernah mengasihanimu, tidak"_

" _Pergi!"_

 _BRAKK!_

" _Akkkh!"_

 _DEGH_

 _Gelas beling yang retak itu mengenai keningku dan membuat suasana di dalam ruang rawat menjadi sepi karena aku berteriak kesakitan setelahnya._

" _Pergi! Hiks... Pergi!"_

" _Tidak..."_

 _Aku berjalan mendekatinya, berjongkok dan memegang bahunya, memaksanya untuk menatapku. Wajahnya basa hkarena airmata namun dia menatapku kaget._

" _Kau berdarah"_

" _A-ah?" Aku langsung menyentuh keningku, ya... Keningku berdarah "Tidak apa – apa, aku akan mengobatinya. Ayo kembali ke tempat tidurmu"_

" _Tidak! Aku ingin mati saja! LEBIH BAIK KALIAN MEMBIARKANKU MATI DARI PADA HIDUP PENUH HINAAN SEPERTI INI! BIARKAN AKU MATI!"_

 _PLAKK!_

 _Tuhan..._

 _Apa yang sudahakulakukan? Aku yang menyayanginya kenapa malah menamparnya hingga dia kembali menangis._

" _PUKUL AKU SAMPAI MATI! AKU TIDAK MAU HIDUP! TIDAK! TI-MMHH!"_

 _Karena tidak bisa lagi melihatnya menangis dan berteriak aku menciumnya, aku menciumnya hanya untuk menenangkannya, sungguh! Dan Jaejoong tidak bergerak, dia mungkin terlalu kaget dengan tindakanku namun aku tidak peduli!_

" _Jangan pernah katakana lebih baik mati, tidak... Nyawamu sungguh sangat berharga" Lirihku setelah melepaskan ciumanku_

" _Berharga? Untuk siapa? Nyatanya tidak ada yang menyayangiku dengan tulus! Lalu untuk apa aku hidup?! "_

" _Kau... Nyawamu sangat berharga untuk dirimu, appamu, eommamu dan... Aku" Lirihku_

" _Ap-ap amaksudmu?"_

" _Aku akan membuatmu seperti semula, aku akan ada di sampingmu untuk membantumu bangkit dari masa kelammu ini. Tapi jangan pernah berkata jika kau lebih baik mati. Tidak..." Jawabku dengan suara lirih_

"..."

" _Ayo buktikan pada mereka bahwa kau bisa menjadi seperti dulu. Berdiri angkuh dan menatap mereka dengan sombong"_

" _Aku lumpuh"_

" _Tidak, kau hanya lumpuh sementara. Kau bisa"_

" _Kenapa... Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"_

" _Karena... Karena... Aku mencintaimu"_

 _Jaejoong terlihat kaget mendengar pengakuanku tapi aku sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi, semakin dia rapuh semakin kuat keinginanku untuk menjaganya. Melindunginya agar tidak ada yang menyakitinya lagi._

 _Dua hari kemudian kedua orangtua Jaejoong mendatangiku dan mengajakku berbicara di ruang dokter, mereka menatapku penuh tanda tanya._

" _Kau..Menolak beasiswamu di Oxford?" Tanya Mr. Kim_

" _Ya"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Aku memutuskan untuk berada di samping Jaejoong, menemaninya dan membantunya bangkit dari masa sulitnya"_

" _A-apa?"_

" _Kau serius?" Tanya Mrs. Kim_

" _Ya ahjumma"_

" _Kenapa?"_

 _Aku menengguk ludahku dengan susah payah, aku gugup setengah mati untuk menjawab pertanyaan macam ini._

" _Kau mengasihani anakku?"_

" _Tidak!" Jawabku cepat_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Saat pertama kali aku masuk keuniversitas, aku melihat senyumnya. Sejak saat itu aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, aku mencintai anak kalian. Tapi... Tapi kalian tenang xaja aku tidak berpikiran jauh, aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuknya yang seperti malaikat. Dia harusmendapatkan yang terbaik"_

 _K_ _edua orangtua Jaejoong serta sang dokter yang ternyata masih satu keluarga dengan mereka itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku ketahui. Mrs. Kim tersenyum padaku dan menagnggukkan kepalanya._

" _Lalu kau mau mendampingi anakku sampai kapan?"_

 _Aku menundukkan kepalanya, suatu saat malaikatku pasti pergi meninggalkanku dengan orang yang dicintainya, bukan?_

" _Sampai dia bangkit dari keterpurukannya, sampai dia bisa menghargai dan mencintai dirinya sendiri. Sampai dia bisa seperti dulu lagi"_

" _Jadi kau melepaskan beasiswamu untuk menjaga anak kami?" Tanya Mr. Kim_

" _Ya ahjusshi"_

" _Itu beasiswa yang sangat besar. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkannya"_

" _Tapi Jaejoong membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menemaninya saat masa terpuruknya ini dan aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk ada di sampingnya selalu"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku berjalan menuju kamar rawat Jaejoong, aku memang menolak beasiswa yang diberikan universitas Oxford dan memilih untuk menjaga Jaejoong karena dia membutuhkan seseorang di sampingnya saat ini._

 _CEKLEK_

 _Saat masuk ke dalam kamar rawat, aku melihat malaikatku tengah tertidur, wajahnya damai tidak seperti saat dia bangun dan meratapi nasibnya yang menyedihkan._

" _Kau bisa melewati semua ini, aku akan ada di sampingmu sampai kau kembali berdiri tegak dan menatap tajam mereka yang mencemoohmu"_

 _Hari demi hari terlewati dengan aku yang menemani Jaejoong terapi, Jaejoong hanya mau terapi jika ditemani denganku. Sehingga sepulang kuliah aku langsung menuju rumah sakit agar bisa menemani Jaejoong terapi._

 _Butuh satu bulan agar dia percaya diri dengan keadaannya karena saat ini dia duduk di kursi roda. Rasa syukur Mrs. Kim selalu ucapkan karena melihat perkembangan anak tunggalnya itu._

" _Kau mau kembali kuliah?" Tanyaku saat kami tengah menikmati angin segar taman rumah sakit_

" _Aku pikir itu bukan ide yang baik"_

" _Wae?"_

" _Keadaanku..."_

" _Kenapa kau masih saja merendah?"_

" _Tapi" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya_

" _Aku akan di sampingmu"_

" _Hentikan Yunho... Aku tidak menginginkannya, mereka pasti akan mencelaku" UcapJaejoong_

" _Maaf jika aku terkesan memaksa, aku hanya ingin kau melanjutkan pendidikan"_

"... _."_

" _Jaejoong..."_

" _Aku ingin ke kamar"_

" _Hah... Baiklah"_

 _Aku mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong menuju kamarnya, aku berharap dia bisa kembali ke kampus dan melanjutkan pendidikannya sampai lulus dengan nilai yang baik._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seminggu kemudian, aku dikagetkan oleh keluarga Kim saat mereka hendak membereskan pakaian Jaejoong di rumah sakit. Besok Jaejoong sudah diperbolehkan pulang setelah hampir dua bulan di rawat di rumah sakit. Tapi bukan itu intinya. Intinya adalah Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampus lusa._

 _Iya, lusa dia akan kembali kuliah. Aku senang bukan main dengan keputusan Jaejoong itu. Dengan begitu dia bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya dan menjadi orang yang sukses nantinya._

" _Tapi... Kau akan menemaniku, kan? Kau akan selalu ada di sampingku?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat raput di telingaku, aku tersneyum dan mengangguk. Aku tidak ingin malaikatku ragu dengan perasaanku. Dengan keinginan kuatku untuk melindunginya dan selalu ada di sampingnya._

 _Aku juga meminta keluarga Kim untuk tidak memberitahukan Jaejoong mengenai diriku yang menolak beasiswa di Oxford. Entah kenapa aku ingin menyembunyikan fakta ini untukku sendiri, aku tikda ingin malaikatku tahu hal itu._

" _Ak... Aku... takut"_

 _Jaejoong menggenggam erat tanganku saat mobil yang kami tumpangi sampai di area parker kampus dan mengabaikan bagaimana detak jantungku yang menggila karena sentuhan Jaejoong pada tanganku._

" _Aku ada di sini, kenapa kau masih takut? Kau tidak rindu suasana kampus atau temanmu?"_

" _Hah... Teman? Aku tidak memilikinya"_

 _Suara yang terkesan datar itu membuatku ingat bahwa tidak satupun teman kampus Jaejoong datang untuk menjenguk Jaejoong di rumah sakit. Padahal sebelumnya mereka terkesan seperti penjilat yang haus akan perhatian Jaejoong. Malaikatku yang malang... Mereka hanya berteman dengan Jaejoong agar status mereka naik._

" _Sudah jangan dipikirkan, aku akan menjadi temanmu mulai saat ini. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas dan menjemputmu setelah kelasmu berakhir"_

" _Kelasmu?"_

" _Aku tidak ada kelas hari ini, aku akan ada di kantin dan akan ada di depan kelasmu lima menit sebelum kelasmu berakhir"_

 _Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, aku tersenyum dan membuat genggaman tangan kami terlepas secara perlahan. Aku keluar terlebih dahulu untuk mengeluarkan kursi roda dari belakang mobil dan menaruh kursi roda itu di samping kursi penumpang._

 _Setelahnya aku membuka pintu mobil dan dari situ aku bisa merasakan ratusan mata memandang miobil jaejoong terlebih saat aku membantu Jaejoong turun dari mobil, kami menjadi pusat perhatian._

" _Yu-yunho..."Lirih Jaejoong saat aku mulai mendorong kursi rodanya_

" _Tenanglah..."_

 _Aku bisa melihat tangan Jaejoong terkepal erat dan terlihat gemetar di atas pahanya, dia menundukkan kepala saat semua orang menatapnya. Jaejoong yang dulu berjalan dengan sombong dan angkuh itu sekarang menundukkan kepalanya. Jika dulu orang – orang menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman dan rasa hormat kini bisa aku rasakan mereka menatap Jaejoong iba bahkan ada yang tersenyum sinis._

 _Aku tidak akan meninggalkan malaikatku yang rapuh itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi kita akan tinggal di cini?"

"Ya Minnie, sedikit sempit tapi tidak apa – apa ya?"

"Ini becal appa! Min cuka"

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka, kajja... Kita lihat kamar kita"

"Min bobo cama appa?"

"Disini memang ada dua kamar tapi appa ingin kau tidur dengan appa selama disini"

"Oh, appa takut tidul cendilian ya? Iya udah, Min temenin appa deh"

Yunho tertawa mendengar celotehan anaknya itu, di apartemen yang ditinggal Yunho saat ini memang ada dua kamar tapi Yunho ingin Changmin tidur dengannya karena satu kamar itu akan di gunakan Yoochun yang akan menyusulnya ke Korea dua hari lagi setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai.

"Ayo mandi dan istirahat"

"Tapi Min lapal"

"kau tidak jaglag?"

"Min bica kok menyecuaikan dili! Min kan udah bobo lama di pecawat"

"Aigo"

"Min mau jalan – jalan appa~~ ya? Ya? Ya?"

Changmin mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali agar sang appa setuju dengan keinginannya dan Yunho? dia terkekeh karena kesayangannya itu sangat menggemaskan. Dalam perjalanan dari bandara ke apartemen Changmin terus mengoceh, dia sangat menyukai pemandangan di Korea dan ingin segera berjalan – jalan. Semoga saja dengan berjalan – jalan anaknya itu lupa tujuan utamanya datang ke Korea. Semoga saja...

Satu jam kemudian saat jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore waktu Korea, Changmin kini tengah meminum susunya di dot dengan tenang dalam gendongan sang appa yang tengah berjalan kea rah lift yang akan membawanya menuju mobil milik Yoochun.

Ah...

Apartemen yang ditinggali Yunho adalah milik Yoochun sebenarnya dan namja itu memang setahun sekali atau dua kali pulang ke Korea untuk mengurus bisnisnya jadi dia membeli mobil untuk keperluannya di Korea.

Yunho mendudukkan Changmin di kursi penumpang dan memakaikan safety belt –nya, anaknya itu masih tidak terganggu dan masih menyedot susunya dengan semangat. Yunho akan membawa Changmin ke Hongdae saja, menikmati sore di sana dan mungkin bisa makan malam di sana juga. Dia rindu dengan salah satu restoran Korea di sana, tempatnya bekerja dulu.

"Appa~~~ Susunyaaa~~~"

"Aigo... Pegang dulu ya... Appa sedang menyetir" Jawab Yunho setelah melirik botol susu anaknya yang sudah kosong

"Hum"

"Sebentar lagi kitta akan sampai"

"Ke tempat eomma?"

DEGH

Nyatanya Changmin sama sekali tidak melupakan tujuan awalnya kemari, Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Hari ini tidak bisa baby ah"

"Why?"

"Appa tidak tahu eommamu dimana?"

"Telepon saja"

"Appa tidak tahu nomor teleponnya"

"Ke kantolnya eomma"

"Minnie ah... Minnie lupa perjanjian kita? Hum?"

"Min..." Suara Changmin terdengar lirih, dia tidak lupa kok dengan perjanjiannya dan sang appa

"Baby..."

"Min inget kok appa, Min cuma boleh liat eomma dali jauh kalena eomma cudah bahagia tanpa kita beldua"

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah, dia memanfaatkan waktunya itu untuk mengambil botol susu Changmin dan menaruhnya di belakang kemudian mengusap helaian lembut rambut Changmin.

"Minnie anak pintar, kan? Minnie senang eomma Minnie sudah bahagia?"

"Iya appa"

"Minnie tidak mau eomma sedih karena kehadiran kita, kan?"

"Iya appa"

Suara Changmin makin terdengar lirih dan tidak lama dia menangis, dia ingin bertemu eommanya, memeluknya dan bertanya kenapa sang eomma tidak pernah menemuinya, dia ingin merasakan bagaimana pelukan sang eomma, apa sehangat pelukan yang selalu diberikan appanya? Atau bagaimana?

"Baby... Jangan menangis sayang... Appa disini... Apa appa saja tidak cukup untukmu?"

"Hiks.."

"Min-"

TIINNNN TIINNNN

Lampu berubah menjadi hijau dan Yunho hanya bisa mengusap rambut Changmin sebelum kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Kalau boleh jujur, hatinya selalu sakit saat Changmin menangisi eommanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah janji Yunho pada eomma Changmin, janji untuk tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi di depannya. Tidak sedikitpun. Walaupun dia sangat merindukannya, merindukan musim kelimanya.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, mau tidak mau Yunho menggendong sang anak yang matanya masih sembab. Mana tega dia meminta anaknya untuk berjalan kaki dengan wajah sayu begitu.

"Lihat Minnie... Itu kafe karakter yang sama seperti di New York bukan?"

"Ugh?"

Changmin yang tadi tengah memeluk erat leher sang appa mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sebuah gedung dengan karakter kesukaannya.

"Blown!"

"Iya, Brown... Mau minum di sana?"

"Hum" Changmin mengangguk dengan semangat

Setidaknya Yunho berhasil mengembalikan sedikit mood Changmin saat ini, anaknya itu memasak banyak minuman dan eskrim kesukaannya. Bagi Yunho tidak masalah karena dia selalu yakin anaknya bisa menghabiskan semua itu. Tidak lupa Changmin memesankan minuman kesukaan appanya tapi kali ini sampai dua kopi yang dipesan.

Tapi sekali lagi Yunho menerima saja apa yang Changmin pilihkan untuknya, Changmin itu kesayangannya dan dia akan selalu menerima apa yang Changmin pilihkan untuknya.

"Min Ceneng! Whoooaa~~ Ec klim disini lebih enak appa" Ucap Changmin dengan senang

"Masa?"

"Iya! Ini appa aaaaaa!"

Changmin menyuapkan sesendok es krim vanilla-nya pada Yunho, yang Yunho tahu bahwa anaknya itu memiliki kesukaan yang sama dengan eommanya, sama – sama menyukai es krim rasa vanilla.

"Enak, kan?"

"Iya, kalau Minnie yang menyuapi makin enak"

"Hehehehe... Abic ini kita makan?"

"Minnie mau makan apa? Di sini juga ada makanannya"

"Tidac! Min mau makan macakan Kolea! Kalo makanan dicini Min udah pelnah coba cemua di Nuyok (New York)!"

"Oke oke, appa ajak Minnie makan di restoran Korea, oke?"

"Yaayyy! Min cayang appa"

"Appa juga sayang Min, ayo habiskan dan kita akan berjalan – jalan disekitar sini"

"Tapi... Beli boneka Cooky ya appa?"

Apa lagi itu...

Yunho mana tahu perkembangan masa kini hal – hal seperti itu? Yang penting Changmin senang saja lah...

Tidak lama mereka keluar setelah Changmin menghabiskan sedikit uang Yunho untuk membeli barang – barang yang dia maksud. Mulai dari gantungan, bantal, standing doll, slipper sampai piyama. Ya sudah... Yunho menurut saja. Urusan belanja memang Changmin nomor satu sama seperti eommanya, ups...

Mereka berjalan – jalan di Hongdae dengan Changmin yang berjalan memeluk boneka merah muda barunya itu. Melihat busking, membeli camilan, dan membeli barang – barang lucu lainnya yang Changmin suka sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah restoran.

Yunho tersenyum sendu, restoran ini adalah tempatnya bekerja dulu. Dia bertanya – Tanya apakan teman – temannya masih ada di sini atau mereka sudah pindah?

"Appa?" Changmin menarik tangan appanya karena sang appa hanya diam di depan restoran

"Maaf baby, appa melamun. Ayo masuk"

CEKLEK

Triiinnggg~~

Bunyi lonceng itu masih sama...

"Selamat dat- Yunho?!"

Yunho tersenyum saat namanya diteriakkan dari meja kasir, dia melihat seorang namja yang merupakan pemilik restoran menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Kau Yunho kan!"

"Annyeonghasseo Hong Suk Chun hyung" Sapa Yunho kemudian tersenyum lebar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Changmin duduk di sebuah ruang VIP restoran Korea itu bersama sang pemilik yang masih tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan Yunho. Dia menatap gemas pada Changmin yang memakan kimchi sembari menunggu makanan utama mereka datang dengan lahap.

"Kau kembali kapan eoh?" Tanya Suk Chun

"Siang tadi dan anakku meminta untuk jalan – jalan jadi aku kabulkan saja"

"Jadi... Selama ini kau ada di New York?"

"Ya"

"Hey Changmin, kau tidak jag lag eoh?" Tanya Suk Chun setelah menganggukkan kepalanya pada Yunho

"Aniyo~ Min cenang bisa jalan – jalan di Kolea"

"Aigoo... Wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Yunho kecuali matanya" Ucap Suk Chun namun kemudian dia menutup mulut menggunakan tangannya "Maaf"

"Tidak apa – apa" Jawab Yunho

"Iya, Min tau mata Min milip eomma"

"Eoh?" Suk Chun menatap Yunho

"Ya, tapi dia tidak pernah melihat foto eommanya"

"Wae?"

"Aku membuangnya semua"

"Semua?"

"Ya"

Suk Chun menganggukkan kepalanya, dia tahu alasan Yunho menghilang karena Yunho bercerita padanya dulu. Dia melihat bagaimana rapuhnya Yunho, menangis di depannya.

"Bagaimana dia? Apa kau masih bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Yunho

"Eh? Tidak... Dia tidak pernah kemari semenjak kejadian itu"

"Kau tahu dimana dia?"

"Kenapa?"

"Changmin ingin melihatnya"

"MWO?!"

"Ceritanya panjang, aku akan cerita nanti"

"Oke, kau memang harus cerita. Hmm... Tapi kau tahu dia... Dari yang aku dengar sekarang bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya"

"Ne?"

"Tempatnya tidak jauh dari Hongdae"

"Juchi tau dimana eomma?"

"Eh? Changmin mau bertemu eomma?"

"Tidac, hanya melihat dali jauh"

"Wae?"

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigo... Kau lucu sekali sih?" Suk Chun mencubit gemas pipi Changmin

"Juchii~~ Cakiiitt~~"

"Kau senang merengek juga ternyata, manja"

"Huh" Changmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya

Tiga jam menghabiskan waktu di sana, Yunho memutuskan untu pulang karena sang anak sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak di atas sofa ruang VIP itu.

"Aku harap ini yang terbaik untuk kalian" Ucap Suk Chun

"Aku harap juga begitu, kalau begitu kami pulang ya"

"Datanglah sering – sering kemari Yunho. Aku menyukai anakmu"

"Jangan jadi pedofil hyung"

"Hahahahhaa... Kau ini ada – ada saja"

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu"

"Ya, hati – hati"

"Hum"

Atasan sekaligus sahabat Yunho itu mengantarkan Yunho sampai ke mobilnya, tetap berdiri di pinggir jalan walaupun mobil yang dibawa Yunho sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau berhak bahagia walaupun tidak bersamanya Yunho yah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Yunho membangunkan Changmin dengan sedikit sulit karena anak tersayangnya itu tengah manja. Sampai akhirnya Yunho menggendong Changmin ke kamar mandi dan memasukkan Changmin ke dalam bath up tanpa melepas piyama sang anak.

"APPAA!" Changmin langsung memekik dan membuka matanya, dia menatap tajam sang appa yang kini menertawainya.

"Habis kau tidak mau bangun juga, sudah hampir jam makan siang dan kau belum makan Minnie ah"

"Min ngantuk tau!"

"Tahu kok"

"Kau begitu bialin Min bobo!"

"Ya sudah, Minnie tidur dan appa akan pergi makan siang diluar. Appa akan mencari eomma Minnie sendirian saja"

"MWO?! Aniya aniiyaa~~~ Min ikuutt!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo bersihkan diri"

"Ne!"

Yunho menatap sendu Changmin yang kini melepas piyamanya yang basah dan meulai menyabuni tubuhnya, Yunho masih memikirkan apakah Changmin akan segembira ini jika melihat eommanya tertawa dengan orang lain? Apakah setelah ini anaknya akan memilih tinggal dengan sang eomma dan meninggalkannya sendirian?

"Appa? Kenapa bengong?"

"An-aniya... Sudah bersih anak appa?"

"Iya dong! Lihaaattt~~~ Belcih kaannn?" Changmin menunjukkan tubuhnya yang polo situ membuat Yunho terkekeh dan membantu Changmin membersihkan tubuhnya

Yunho mana sanggup ditinggal oleh Changmin? Dia bertahan hidup karena keberadaan Changmin. Changmin adalah alasannya bisa bertahan selama ini. Changmin... Akan ada di sampingnya terus, kan?

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

.

.

Anyeong!~~

Cho update lagi...

Lama ya? Ho oh..

Semoga kalian suka,

See u next chap?

Chuuu~~

.

.

.

.

.

Kamis, 11 Oktober 2018


	5. Chapter 4

**The Fifth Season**

.

.

.

.

Cast : DBSK, SUJU, BTS, EXO dll

Genre : Yaoi, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : **T**

 **Alur maju mundur** cantik~ secantik dan semulus paha Jaemma hahahahaha~

 **DLDR** yaaa~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 4 ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku melihat malaikatku terdiam saat makan siang, kami memutuskan untuk makan siang di halaman belakang kampus yang sangat rindang. Hari ini kami makan bento buatan eomma Jaejoong dan Jaejoong bilang ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong membawa bekal ke kampus._

" _Ini enak!" Pujiku sungguh – sungguh_

" _Masakan eommaku memang paling enak tapi dia jarang memasak karena koki rumah sudah memasak untuk kami" Jelas Jaejoong_

 _Ah…_

 _Saat tadi menjemput Jaejoong aku memang melihat seberapa besar rumahnya, mobil mahalnya sangat banyak dan banyak orang yang menyapaku, yang akhirnya aku ketahui mereka adalah asisten rumah tangga di kediaman Kim yang hampir menyerupai istana untukku._

 _Kami makan dalam ketenangan karena Jaejoong sepertinya sedang tidak ingin diganggu, mungkin sesuatu terjadi sampai Jaejoong murung? Tapi ini adalah hari pertama untuk Jaejoong, kenapa dia sedih? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

" _Yunho…"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Apa pindah ke lain hati itu membutuhkan waktu yang cepat?"_

 _Ah…_

 _Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraannya, dia sedang membicarakan tentang mantan kekasihnya yang kini menebar kemesraan bersama dengan kekasihnya yang baru._

" _Itu tergantung orangnya Jaejoong ah…"_

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Kalau dia tidak mencintaimu maka dia akan berpaling dengan cepat. Jika dia memang mencintaimu maka dia akan terus berada di sampingmu bagaimanapun keadaanmu"_

" _Begitu..."_

 _Jaejoong menatap lurus ke depannya, di depan sana Seunghyun tengah merangkul mesra Chaerin, sahabat Jaejoong sebelum Jaejoong kecelakaan._

" _Kenapa… Aku baru bertemu denganmu Yunho ah? Kenapa tidak dari dulu" Lirih Jaejoong yang masih bisa aku dengar_

 _Aku terdiam saja, tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Satu bulan dilaluiku dan Jaejoong dengan cukup sulit. Ah tidak, yang sulit adalah Jaejoong malaikatku. Dia menerima tatapan sinis, gumaman penuh kebencian dan cemoohan._

 _Dan mereka juga membicarakanku, mengatakan bahwa aku mendekati Jaejoong karena Jaejoong adalah anak pemilik universitas, mengatakan bahwa aku hanya memanfaatkan Jaejoong dan ratusan kata benci yang mereka tujukan padaku._

 _Tapi aku tidak peduli, mereka bukan aku yang merasakan perasaan cinta pada Jaejoong, perasaan tulus menolong Jaejoong. Mereka tidak tahu apa – apa karena aku yang menjalani kehidupanku ini, bukan mereka._

" _Kau sudah datang Yunho?"_

 _Mrs. Jung menyapaku saat aku duduk di ruang tamu hari sabtu pagi. Hari ini aku berencana mengajak Jaejoong pergi ke Sungai Han. Menghirup udara bersih sana pagi ini._

" _Iya ahjumma"_

" _Sebentar ya, Jaejoong masih bersiap"_

" _Ya"_

 _Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Jaejoong keluar bersama asisten rumah tangga yang mendorong kursi rodanya. Aku tersenyum menyambut Jaejoong yang pipinya mulai menggembil karena dia sudah banyak makan._

" _Ayo"_

" _Ya"_

 _Setelah berpamitan aku membawa Jaejoong ke mobil yang selalu aku bawa saat bersama Jaejoong, menyalakan music agar kami lebih santai dan sesekali aku mengajaknya bicara._

" _Apa sungai Han benar – benar indah di pagi hari?" Tanya Jaejoong_

" _Bukan indah, tapi udaranya bagus untukmu"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Ya karena bersih udaranya"_

" _Hum…"_

 _Tidak lama kami sampai di Sungai Han dan membawa Jaejoong berkeliling di sana, Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia senang karena aku mengajaknya kemari. Saat ini dia tengah memakan es krim vanilla kesukaannya sedangkan aku duduk di sampingnya._

 _Sangking lahapnya dia tidak memperhatikan es krim vanilla itu mengotori pinggir bibirnya, tanganku maju untuk mengusap es krim itu dan dia menatapku dengan kaget, aku pun kaget dengan apa yang aku lakukan barusan._

" _Maaf, aku refleks"_

" _Ti-tidak apa – apa" jawab jaejoong, suaranya terdengar gugup_

" _Wae? Kenapa kau terlihat gugup?"_

" _Tidak… Ah… Yun…"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Soal… Hmm… Itu…"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Tentang pernyataan cintamu"_

" _Eh?"_

 _Aku tentu kaget Jaejoong membahas hal itu, ada apa memangnya?_

" _Hmmm… Yunho yah… Apa kau…"_

" _Iya?"_

" _Kau… Mau mengajariku mencintaimu?"_

" _Hah?"_

" _Yun?"_

 _Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali – kali setelah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong dan tidak lama dia tertawa melihatku yang seperti ini._

" _Wajahmu lucu sekali sih hahahahaha"_

" _Ba-barusan apa yang kau katakan?"_

" _Aku ingin kau mengajariku mencintaimu"_

" _Ne?"_

" _Aku merasakan ketulusanmu saat menemaniku kapanpun aku membutuhkanmu, kau bahkan menemaniku terapi dan menemaniku kemanapun. Kau juga membatalkan beasiswamu demi aku bukan?"_

" _Jaejoong…"_

" _kau berbeda dengan mereka Yunho, aku bisa merasakan cinta dan ketulusanmu"_

" _Jadi…"_

" _Ajari aku bagaimana seharusnya cinta itu bekerja. Bagaimana cinta itu membuat orang tahu ketulusanmu"_

" _jaejoong"_

 _ **GREPP**_

 _Entah dia akan berpikir bagaimana tapi aku sungguh senang dengan ucapannya, aku berlutut di depannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Mengusap tengkuknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya sebanyak mungkin yang aku bisa._

 _Jaejoong menangis, kali ini tangisannya berbeda. Sebuah tangisan kebahagiaan yang aku tahu. Aku mencintainya, sangat… Aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong, malaikatku._

 _Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk Jaejoong bisa berdiri tegap di hadapanku, dia melakukannya. Dia rajin mengikuti terapi dengan syarat aku selalu menemaninya. Jika aku tidak menemaninya maka dia tidak akan pergi terapi._

 _Betapa manjanya dia, malaikatku yang sangat manja namun aku menyayanginya, mencintainya. Saat kedua orangtua Jaejoong tahu aku berpacaran dengannya satu hal yang aku pikirkan adalah mereka akan menolakku. Tapi pelukan hangat aku peroleh dari keduanya dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah yang terbaik untuk Jaejoong._

 _Tentu aku senang karena mereka benar – benar memperlakukanku seakan aku adalah anak mereka, seorang yang tidak memiliki apapun kini memiliki berlian berharga._

" _Kau tampan"_

 _Mrs. Kim memujiku yang baru saja selesai dirias oleh seorang yang mereka sebut stylish. Hari ini adalah hari berharga untukku. Hari ini aku akan mengikat janji dengan malaikatku, Jaejoong. Kami akan berjanji sehidup semati di hadapan Tuhan._

 _Kami yang baru lulus kuliah langsung dipaksa kedua orangtua Jaejoong untuk menikah, aku sendiri tidak merasa terbebani karena aku sudah bekerja di perusahaan Jung saat memasuki semester empat. Dan gaji dari sana aku simpan untuk acara pernikahanku dengan Jaejoong._

" _Biasa saja eomonim" ucapku_

" _Ayo keluar"_

" _Ya"_

 _Aku menunggu di altar dengan gugup, pandanganku tidak lepas dari pintu gereja yang masih tertutup. Perasaanku tidak karuan tapi didominasi rasa senang dan bahagia tidak terkira karena akhirnya malaikatku menjadi milikku, selamanya._

 _ **CEKLEK**_

 _Aku menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi roda, di sampingnya ada sang appa yang tengah menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan haru. Namun hal berikutnya yang membuatku kaget adalah saat Mr. Kim menggandeng Jaejoong dan membuatnya berdiri._

" _Ja-jaejoong" Aku hendak menghampiri namja cantikku namun Mrs. Kim menghentikanku_

" _Diamlah di sana, biar Jaejoong yang menghampirimu"_

" _Ne?"_

 _Aku menatap Mrs. Kim tidak mengerti namun kemudian aku membulatkan mata saat Jaejoong berjalan tertatih ke arahku. Aku menangis, aku bahagia malaikatku sudah mulai bisa berjalan._

" _Yunho"_

" _Astaga!"_

 _Aku langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedikit lagi ada di depanku, aku tidak mau namja kesayanganku itu kelelahan._

" _Kau menangis"_

 _Jaejoong mengusap kedua pinggir mataku dan memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut._

" _Aku serahkan Jaejoong padamu, tolong jaga dia"_

 _Tatapanku beralih menuju Mr. Kim dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku._

" _Abonim, terima kasih sudah mempercayakan Jaejoong padaku. Aku akan menjaganya sepenuh hati" Ucapku dan mengambil tangan Jaejoong dari appanya_

 _Aku menggandeng Jaejoong dengan erat menuju altar, sesekali aku melirik Jaejoong dan bertanya dalam hati. Sejak kapan namja cantikku ini bisa berdiri dan berjalan walaupun tertatih._

" _Jangan heran Yunho yah… Aku tidak mengizinkanmu masuk ke ruang terapi karena aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu" Ucap malaikatku seakan mengerti apa yang hendak aku tanyakan "Tapi, aku tidak bisa berdiri lama – lama Yun"_

" _Astaga! Mau aku ambilkan kursi rodamu?"_

" _Tunggu kita selesai saja"_

" _Tapi-"_

" _Kau cerewet Yunho!"_

 _Aku terdiam setelah mendengar teriakannya, dia kemudian tertawa dan meminta pendeta untuk memulai acara pemberkatan kami._

 _Usai hari yang melelahkan, kami beranjak menuju kamar hotel yang sudah di sewa oleh kedua orangtua Jaejoong. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, bukannya aku mengharapkan kami melakukan 'itu' seperti yang diharapkan kedua orangtua Jaejoong tapi… Ah… Bagaimana mengatakannya? Aku ikut sedikit kolot karena aku menginginkan Jaejoong membalas perasaanku barulah kami melakukannya, melakukan atas dasar cinta. Terlalu sulit, kah?_

" _Kau lelah?" Tanyaku pada Jaejoong yang sudah duduk di atas tempat tidur_

" _Eh?"_

" _Kita banyak beraktifitas hari ini kau pasti lelah, kan?"_

" _Tidak terlalu sih"_

" _Hm… AKu tinggal mandi dulu ya?"_

" _Ne"_

 _Aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan otakkotorku, tadi Jaejoong yang hanya memakai piyama benar – benar cantik dan bercahaya. Ah… Jantungku kembali berdebar kencang, sepertinya aku mulai tidak waras._

 _Sekitar lima belas menit kemudianaku keluar dari kamar mandi sudah memakai piyama pemberian Kim eomonim (aku membiasakan memanggilnya dengan eomonim sejak bertunangan dengan Jaejoong). Aku melihat Jaejoong sudah berbaring dengan memunggungiku._

" _Sudah tidur ya? Pasti lelah"_

 _Aku kemudian berbaring di sisi sebelahnya dan menatap punggung sempitnya yang seakan memanggilku untuk mendekapnya. Pikiranku kembali kotor, haruskah aku mandi untuk kedua kalinya malam ini?_

 _Lama aku memandangi punggung itu, aku melihat punggung Jaejoong bergetar. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan malaikatku? Aku segera bangkit untuk duduk dan menyentuh lengannya hal itu membuatnya tersentak._

" _Jaejoongie? Kau kenapa?"_

"… _."_

 _Aku tidak mendengar balasannya tapi aku bisa mendengar sebuah isakkan._

" _Kau menangis? Kenapa? Kau merasa sakit? Dimana?"_

 _Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan membuat tubuhku menatapnya, dia menyembunyikan wajah dibalik tangannya. Aku mencoba menarik tangannya tapi dia bersikeras mempertahankan posisinya._

" _Ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada selembut mungkin "Apa aku membuat kesalahan padamu?"_

 _Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Lalu kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"_

 _Jaejoong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Beritahu apa kesalahanku" Ucapku kemudian mengusap rambutnya dengan pelan_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Hah?"_

" _Kenapa tidak mau melakukannya denganku?" Jaejoong mulai menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah dan menatapku dengan mata sembabnya_

" _Ne?"_

" _Apa aku menjijikkan dimatamu karena aku tidak bisa bergerak?"_

 _Aku tidak mengerti ucapannya hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan bingung, dia terlihat marah dan kesal tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti itu._

" _Apa menjijikkan melakukan sex dengan orang yang cacat sepertiku?!"_

 _ **DEGH**_

 _Aku tersentak kaget mendengar teriakkannya namun lebih kaget dan merasa sakit saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, kenapa dia merendah lagi?_

" _Tidak, aku tidak pernah malu. Untuk apa aku malu? Aku mencintaimu"_

" _kau bohong! Kau hanya mengasihaniku! Kau bohong!"_

 _Aku bangkit dan mencoba menahan tangannya yang memukulku bertubi – tubi, malaikatku itu berontak minta dilepaskan namun aku tidak membiarkannya. Akhirnya aku menahan kedua tangan Jaejoong di atas kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan tajam._

" _Kau kenapa? Kau tahu aku mencintaimu dengan tulus" Ucapku dengan nda lembut_

" _Hiks…"_

" _Jaejoongie…"_

" _Chaerin…. HIks…"_

 _Ah… yeoja itu…_

 _Seunghyun dan Chaerin memang datang ke acara resepsi karena Jung eomonim yang mengundangnya, mereka ingin memberitahu pada dua orang itu bahwa Jaejoong baik – baik saja tanpa mereka berdua._

" _Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" Bisikku, tanganku mulai melepaskan tangannya, berganti dengan menangkup pipi Jaejoong, sesekali mengusapnya dengan ibu jariku._

" _Dia bilang kau mengasihaniku, aku tidak pantas dicintai karena aku cacat hiks… Dia bilang, aku menyusahkan dan kau tidak akan menyentuhku dan melakukan sex denganku karena kau jijik padaku"_

 _Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, rasa takutnya membuat pikirannya kacau. Dokter bilang Jaejoong tidak boleh banyak pikiran dan Chaerin baru saja membuat malaikatku itu menderita karena ucapannya._

" _Dengarkan aku Jaejoongie, kau orang pertama yang membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Senyummu membuat semua musim berada di dalam diriku. Rasanya benar – benar menakjubkan saat melihat senyummu. Kau indah, kau pantas dicintai oleh semua orang. Dia hanya iri… Iri pada kepindahan yang Tuhan berikan padamu. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh… Hatiku sakit mendengar kau meragukanku Jaejoongie…" Suaraku terdengar lirih saat diujung kalimat_

 _Aku merasakan Jaejoong melunak dan menangkup pipiku, dia menatapku. Mungkin mencari kebohongan yang tidak akan pernah dia dapatkan karena aku mengatakan apa yang benar – benar aku rasakan._

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Ya… Aku mencintaimu Jaejoongie… Soal kenapa aku menunda kita melakukannya karena kau lelah… Terlebih… Aku ingin kau membalas perasaanku dulu. Dan yang nanti aku lakukan padamu bukanlah sex tapi bercinta. Kita akan melakukannya karena cinta bukan karena nafsu belaka" Jelasku masih tetap menatap mata indahnya_

" _Yunho…"_

" _Aku mencintaimu Jaejoongie, selalu dan selamanya"_

" _Hiks… Buat aku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, aku milikmu. Aku mencintaimu"_

" _Jaejoong?"_

" _Aku bersungguh – sungguh pabbo! Aku mencintaimu!"_

 _Ah…_

 _Sungguh…_

 _Kini empat musim itu berkeliaran dalam diriku mengalahkan jutaan kupu – kupu yang sejak tadi bertebaran sangking senangnya. Perasaan yang bercampur aduk ini membuatku menangis untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana bahagianya diriku karena mendengar ungkapan cinta Jaejoong._

" _Kenapa menangis? Aku menyakitimu?"_

 _Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kencang._

" _Aku senang, sungguh…"_

" _Kalau kau senang, mau kah kau menyentuhku dengan penuh cinta,Yunho?"_

" _Yakin? Kau tidak kelelahan?'_

" _Tidak, lakukan agar tubuhku tahu siapa pemiliknya"_

" _Terima kasih"_

 _Dan setelahnya, kami memadu kasih. Mengungkapkan perasaan kami, dia meneriakkan namaku dengan kencang dan terdengar seksi. Aku tidak tahu hidupku bisa sesempurna ini dengan kehadirannya dalam hidupku._

 _Setelahnya kehidupan kami berjalan seperti biasa, aku bekerja di salah satu perusahaan Kim dan Jaejoong di rumah bersama eommanya sembari mencari dimana minat Jaejoong. Saat terapi adalah hal yang aku tunggu – tunggu karena di sana aku membantunya dengan memeluknya erat sedangkan Jaejoong mencoba untuk berjalan._

 _Butuh waktu satu tahun untuk Jaejoong bisa berjalan walaupun tertatih dan kami memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah apartemens ederhana untuk kami tinggal, sampai satu pagi aku menemukan Jaejoong pingsan di kamar mandi dan aku tentu saja langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit._

 _Sebuah kabar gembira aku dapatkan setelahnya, malaikatku hamil. Anak pertama kami, eomonim yangtadinya khawatir Jaejoong kenapa – napa langsung tersenyum cerah mendapati anaknya hamil. Mereka berpelukan melupakan diriku yang memandang mereka penuh haru._

 _Jaejoong, malaikatku mengalami banyak kemajuan, dia mampu berjalan karena dokter menyarankannya untuk banyak berjalan demi bayi yang dikandungnya. Jaejoong berusaha kerasa agar dia kembali berjalan._

" _Yunie… Terima kasih karena selalu ada di sampingku"_

" _Ya, sudah tugasku Boo…"_

 _Aku tidak tahu itu adalah saat yang sangat indah sebelum musim dingin datang dan menghantam musim semi kami._

 _Siang ini aku memiliki janji dengan satu perusahaan dan aku cukup kaget siapa yang ada di hadapanku. Kami duduk berhadapan saling tatap dan sebenarnya aku muak melihatnya. Seseorang dari masa lalu yang tidak seharusnya hadir lagi dalam kehidupanku dan Jaejoong._

" _Dimana Jaejoong?" Tanya namja yang ada di depanku_

" _Dia tidak datang dia-"_

 _ **CEKLEK**_

" _Yunho"_

 _ **DEGH**_

 _Jaejoong berdiri di depan ruanganku sembari mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit, dia tersenyum menatapku kemudian senyumnya hilang saat namja yang ada di depanku menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong._

" _Se-seunghyun"_

 _Dan aku tidak tahu musim dingin datang begitu cepat tahun ini._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa… Appa"

"Eh? Ya baby?"

"Min selesai makannya, kenapa appa malah melamun eoh?"

"Maaf"

Yunho membersihkan bibir Changmin dengan tisu dari noda makanan dan dia memakan nasi goreng di depannya. Changmin ingin makan nasi goreng buatan Yunho pagi ini makanya Yunho berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat nasi goreng untuk anaknya.

Untungnya Changmin bisa menerima rasa masakannya sejak dulu, ah… Mungkin dia terbiasa dengan rasa masakan yang Yunho buat.

"Appa…" Panggil Changmin

"Ya?"

"Kita makan ciang di tempat uncle Hong tidac?"

"Waeyo?" Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya

"Hmm… Min cuka galbinya"

"Aigo…"

"Ne?" Changmin menatapnya mengunakan _puppy eyes_

"Arasseo, nanti siang kita makan di sana"

"Hum… Min mau jalan – jalan appa"

"Eh?"

"Cungai Han"

"Iya…"

Yah…

Setidaknya Changmin tidak memikirkan untuk bertemu dengan eommanya saat ini dan Yunho bisa bernafas lega, sedikit.

Usai sarapan akhirnya Yunho mengajak Changmin ke sungai Han seperti keinginan sang anak. Di sana dia berlarian dan berteriak entah apa yang dia teriakkan. Yunho tersenyum bahkan terbahak karena kelakuan aktif Changmin.

"Appa! Gulaliiii!"

Changmin berlari menghampiri pedagang gullali berwarna – warni, dia menunjuk gulali dengan warna soft blue dan pink. Yunho terdiam, bahkan kesukaan Changmin sama dengan malaikatnya.

"Appaaa~~~" Changmin mulai merengek

"Arasseo baby"

Akhirnya Yunho membelikan gulali yang Changmin inginkan dan mereka duduk menghadap Sungai han sembari memakan gulali yang tadi mereka beli.

"Min cuka dicini appa"

"Wae?"

"Gak ada suala tangis Chim, gak ada teliakan Cuie jumma hahaha"

"Tapi kau pasti merindukannya, kan?"

"Iya cih" Changmin mengerutkan bibirya

"Aigo… Mau _video call_ dengan mereka?"

"Boleh?"

"Tentu"

Tidak lama sambungan video call mereka terhubung dengan Junsu yang sudah menggunakan piyama, ah… Pasti di sana sudah larut malam.

"Changminie? Kau tidak jetlag eoh? Kenapa aktif sekali?" Tanya Junsu yang melihat Changmin berlompatan saat sambungan mereka terhubung

"Ya, kau tahu bagaimana aktifnya dia Suie ah"

"Aigo~"

"Sudah bersiap tidur, apa kami mengganggu?"

"Tidak, Chunnie sedang di ruang kerja dan Jimin sudah tidur"

"Ah begitu, bagaimana di sana?'

"Ya… Biasa hyung, oh ya, sepertinya Chunnie ingin minta bantuan hyung ke perusahaannya"

"Wae?"

"Ada klien yang harus ditemui"

"Eoh?"

 **CEKLEK**

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Mereka bisa mendengar suara Yoochun setelah mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Yunho hyung"

"Ah! Kebetulan sekali!"

Tidak lama Yoochun muncul dan menyapa Yunho serta Changmin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho

"Apa kau bisa ke kantorku besok? Ada klien penting yang akan datang ke kantor"

"Aish! Kantormu dan kantorku itu berbeda"

"Yah.. Tapi mereka sudah tahu kalau yang akan bertemu mereka adalah kau"

"YAK! Kau ini!"

"hehehehehe… Tolong?"

"Arasseo… Berikan materinya dan aku akan pelajari nanti malam"

"Siap, terima kasih ya"

"Ya"

Yunho mematikan panggilan video call-nya setelah Changmin puas menggoda Junsu yang terlihat seperti bola baginya, maklum Junsu tengah hamil lima bulan. Produktif sekali pasangan itu mengingat usia Jimin baru tiga tahun.

"Appa… Makan ciang"

"Kajja~~"

Di restoran milik Hong Suk Chun, Changmin makan dengan lahapnya. Bahkan dia makan dua porsi daging bakarnya. Astaga… Untung Yunho mampu dan punya uang banyak kalau tidak, mereka akan jatuh miskin hanya untuk membiayai makan Changmin. Hahahahaha…

"Coba pergilah kemari"

Suk Chun memberikan selembar kertas pada Yunho, Yunho menerimanya dan megerutkan keningnya. Sebuah alamat restoran makanan cepat saji.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho

"Duduklah menghadap restoran yang ada di seberangnya dan kau akan tahu"

"Ne?"

"Jam tiga"

"Hah?"

Yunho makin mengerutkan keningnya dan bingung dengan kelakuan temannya ini, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari selembar kertas yang diberikan olehnya.

Alamat tempat makan yang diberikan Suk Chun adalah tempat makan anak, yah… Changmin tentu saja senang karena dia bisa memesan es krim dan marsmallow juga jelly kesukaannya. Yunho mengelus dadanya pelan, selain uangnya terkuras setelah ini mereka harus pergi dokter gigi untuk memeriksakan gigi Changmin yang banyak sekali makan makanan manis.

Mereka duduk dekat kaca seperti yang disarankan Suk Chun, beruntungnya ada satu meja yang kosong sehingga mereka bisa duduk di sana. Mata Yunho melirik jam tangannya, pukul tiga kurang sepuluh menit.

"Kenapa dia menyuruhku kemari? Ada apa?" Gumam Yunho

"Appa…"

"Ya?"

"Abis makan ini bica kita ke tempat eomma?"

"E-eh?"

"Appa cudah janji lho"

"N-ne" Jawab Yunho dengan gugup

Lokasi tempat makan mereka memang tidak jauh dari perusahaan tempat Jaejoong bekerja tapi bagaimana dengan hatinya? Yunho sebenarnya belum siap melihat malaikatnya bahagia bukan bersamanya. Hah…

Changmin dengan senang hati main di kafe itu, memesan sesuka hatinya karena Yunho selalu lemah dengan mata berbinar milik anaknya. Astaga! Kenapa dia punya mata memelas yang sama dengan eommanya sih!

"Sudah lewat dua puluh menit, dan aku tidak mene-"

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

Jantung Yunho berdebar dengan kencang saat melihat punggung sempit yang dia kenal, punggung yang dia peluk saat tidur. Sosok itu masuk ke dalam restoran seberang kafe tempat Yunho duduk dan mengambil duduk di samping jendela, bukan menghadap keluar jendela tapi duduk menyamping.

Mata Yunho berair melihat sosok itu, sosok yang dulu mengisi hari – harinya, sosok yang membuatnya berusaha keras untuk menjadi pasangan yang terbaik untuknya. Sosok yang selalu sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang walaupun sudah menyakitinya.

Di sana Jaejoong duduk menunggu makanannya datang dengan mendengarkan music melalui earphone yang dia gunakan pada telinga kanannya.

"Changmin…"

Kesadaran Yunho kembali saat ingat bahwa dirinya pergi dengan sang anak ke kafe ini, Yunho menoleh ke belakang dimana Changmin tengah main perosotan di dalam kafe.

"Changmin ah… kemari baby" Panggil Yunho dengan suara sedikit bergetar

"Ne appa"

Changmin menghampiri sang appa dan duduk di samping appanya, dia mengerutkan keningnya saat sang appa hanya menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kenapa appa?"

"Ba-baby"

"Ne?"

Melihat mata jernih Changmin membuat kenangan buruk itu kembali datang dan membuat Yunho sedih, hatinya kembali sakit saat melihat pandangan polos Changmin. Tapi… Dia harus melakukannya.

"Baby, sayang…"

"Hum? Apa cih manggil – manggil Min mulu? Mau pulang?'

Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengusak helaian rambut Changmin.

"Lihat di sana"

Yunho menunjuk kea rah depannya, Changmin mengikuti arah tunjuk sang appa dan menatap jalanan dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Di seberang sana ada restoran bukan?"

"Ne"

"Lihat namja yang menggunakan kemeja putih itu?"

"Ng… Wait…" Changmin menajamkan pandangannya "Ne, yang lambutnya coklat bukan appa"

"Ya baby"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia eommamu"

"NE?!"

Mata Changmin membulat melihat namja yang memakai kemeja putih itu, dia memang tahu eommanya namja dari ahjummanya tapi tidak menyangka bahwa eommanya memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, matanya bulat sama sepertinya. Hidungnya mancung, kulitnya sangat putih bersih dan bibirnya…

"Appa…" Changmin menarik kemeja appanya

"Ya?"

"Tapi… Eomma tidak terlihat bahagia appa, dia tidak tersenyum"

 **DEGH!**

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Anyyeong~

TBC nya tepat sasaran lah ya~

Hohohohohoho

.

.

Sabar nunggu chap selanjutnya ya?

Chuuuppp~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jum'at, 21 Desember 2018**


	6. Chapter 5

Note : Abis baca chap ini diusahakan jangan mengumpat ya... Maki aja Cho yang bikin chap ini.  
Happy reading~

Daaannn yang tulisan nya _italic_ itu flashback yappp

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Appa…"

"Ya sayang?"

"Kenapa eomma tidac telsenyum kalau dia bahagia?"

"Minnie…"

"Kenapa?"

"Appa juga tidak tahu"

"Eomma… Tidac bahagia appa"

"…"

"Appa…"

"Diamlah dulu baby, kita sedang di jalan"

Namja kecil bernama Changmin itu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa sebal dengan ucapan appanya. Sedangkan Yunho juga tengah memikirkan kenapa eomma dari Changmin itu terlihat datar, bukan seperti yang dia kenal dulu.

Saat sampai Yunho menggendong anak kesayangannya yang masih merajuk itu ke dalam rumah mereka. Changmin masih kesal dengan appanya karena appanya dianggap ingkar janji.

Eommanya tidak terlihat bahagia dan mereka meninggalkannya begitu saja, Yunho menggendongnya keluar dari restoran tidak lama setelah Jaejoong pergi juga dari restoran di seberang mereka

"Besok kita akan pergi ke pesta pernikahan rekan kerja appa dan Chunnie jushi, nanti malam kita fitting jas, oke sayang?"

"Tidac mau, Min mau eomma!"

"Baby"

Yunho mengusap puncak kepala Changmin dan mengecupnya, bersabar saja dengan sikap Changmin saat ini karena namja itu juga bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Ya sudah, Min nonton sponge bob dulu ya? Appa ke dalam kamar dulu"  
"Hum"

Changmin menjawab dengan acuh kemudian mengambil remote dan menyalakan televisi sedangkan Yunho ke dalam kamar untuk menelepon Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Wae hyung, ini masih jam empat pagi…" Ucap Junsu dengan mata terpejam, mereka melakukan video call btw.

"Kami bertemu dengannya tadi"

"Nugu?"

"Eomma Changmin"

"MWO?!"

Tidak hanya Junsu yang membuka mata tapi juga Yoochun yang tadi tengah terpejam matanya. Mereka menatap penuh minat pada Yunho sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hong Suk hyung memberikan sebuah alamat restoran dan meminta kami duduk di depan jendela yang menghadap ke restoran yang ada di seberang jalan. Nyatanya Jaejoong masuk ke dalam restoran seberang itu dan makan di sana"

"Bersama pasangannya?"

"Tidak, dia sendirian dan Changmin…"

"Kenapa dengan anakku itu?" Tanya Junsu

"Minnie anakku Su…"

"Yeah… Sejak bayi aku yang merawatnya"

"Hah… Iya… Baiklah… Changmin menatapnya dan berkata bahwa Jaejoong tida bahagia karena tidak tersenyum"

"Huh?"

"Ya… jaejoong terlihat datar dan tidak tersenyum. Dia terlihat… Tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun"

"Yakin? Mungkin dia sedang bertengkar dengan pasangannya?"

"Entahlah Su, aku tidak tahu" Suara Yunho terdengar melemah

"Yunho hyung, jangan perlihatkan sisi lemahmu lagi, kau sudah cukup kuat selama ini merawat Changmin sendiri. Kau bisa melewati semuanya"

"Tapi kalian bersamaku"

"Kami tahu, tapi keinginan kuatmu untuk membahagiakan Changmin membuatmu bertahan dengan kuat. Kau harus bertahan"

"Hum, terima kasih"

"Bukannya kalian harus fitting jas ya?"

"Ya, kami akan pergi setelah mandi. Aku harus mengurus Changmin yang merajuk dulu"

"Kenapa dia?"

"Dia ingin menghampiri Jaejoong karena tidak terlihat bahagia tadi. Dia menganggapku ingkar janji"

"Ah.. Anak itu dasar. Kau harus kuat Yun. Changmin harus tahu bahwa ibunya tidak menginginkan kelahirannya"

"Su…"

"Itu kenyataannya"

"Jangan bilang seperti itu"

"Setelah sekian lama kau masih membelanya? Setelah semua yang dia lakukan padamu dan Minnie? Astaga Yunho hyung!"

"Aku…"

Tanpa mereka tahu Changmin yang tadinya ingin masuk ke dalam kamar untuk meminta sang appa mengambilkan es krim dalam lemari es mematung dan mendengar pembicaraan appa dan ahjumma serta ahjusshinya itu.

Changmin memang masih anak – anak tapi hatinya sakit mengetahui sang eomma memang benar tidak menginginkannya. Dia menutup pintu dengan pelan dan duduk kembali di sofa, menonton Sponge Bob. Mungkin memang seharusnya mereka tidak pergi ke Korea.

Jam tujuh malam Yunho dan Changmin sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke butik tempat dimana Junsu sudah membuat janji. Changmin memeluk erat leher appanya, dia merasa bersalah karena sudah memaksa sang appa untuk ke Korea. Changmin ingin pulang saja ke New York, hidup bersama Junsu ahjummanya yang cerewet, Yoochun ahjusshinya yang sering dia bully, menemui Ahra ahjumma yang memberikan makanan yang dia suka dan bermain dengan Jimin serta kedua anak Ahra.

"Kau kenapa hum? Lapar? Kita akan makan setelah fitting ya"

"Hum" Changmin hanya mengangguk dalam gendongan Yunho

Mereka tiba di sebuah butik yang terlihat mahal. Setelah menyebutkan nama, mereka dipersilahkan ke dalam rungan dimana desainer akan menemui mereka langsung! Koneksi Junsu memang tidak main – main di bidang fashion!

"Annyeonghasseo" Sapa Yunho

"Ah, annyeonghasseo Yunho sshi dan ini pasti Changmin?"

"Ne, Changmin ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa memeluk appa dengan erat hmm?"

"Aniya… Min mau pulang appa…"

"Kita baru sampai, habis makan malam kita pulang ya?"

"Min mau beltemu Chim dan Cuie Jumma"

"Baby…"

"Changminnie? Noona punya permen lollipop yang besar, mau?"

"Huh?"

Perlahan pegangan Changmin pada appanya mengendur, dia menatap yeoja cantik di depannya dengan ragu.

"Lolipop?" Changmin membulatkan matanya

"Ya, noona akan memberikannya kalau Changminie sudah selesai fitting, oke?"

"Min gak boleh makan pelmen sama appa"

"Izin dulu pada appamu"

"Appa, boleh?" Tanya Changmin dengan mata berbinarnya

"Ya, asal Minnie jadi anak baik"

"Hum"

Changmin pun duduk di atas sofa sembari memperhatikan appanya berbicara dengan noona yang tadi akan memberikan lollipop padanya.

"Im Yoona imnida, Junsu oppa adalah seniorku di universitas. Orangnya sangat baik dan ramah. Kami bertemu di kegiatan musikal dan berteman"

"Ah… begitu"

"Junsu oppa memiliki selera fashion yang sangat baik, dia memilihkan tuksedo yang sangat elegan untuk kalian berdua. Ini"

Karyawan Yoona memperlihatkan tuksedo rancangan Yoona dan Yunho mengangguk saja karena baginya pakaian itu sama saja dimatanya. Changmin sendiri sedang dipakaiakan kemeja dan jas oleh salah seorang karyawan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yoona setelah Yunho keluar dari kamar ganti

"Aku suka, Changmin juga terlihat nyaman menggunakan tuksedonya"

Yoona tersenyum melihat Changmin yang duduk nyaman menggunakan tuksedo rancangannya, tuksedo itu membuat Changmin terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan membuat Yoona ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Kami akan mengantarkan tuksedonya ke rumah kalian besok, bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah, kami akan kemari untuk langsung memakainya saja"

"Ah kebetulan, salon di sebelah butik ini adalah milikku juga. Kalian bisa kesana untuk menata rambut"  
"Ah, tidak usah"

"Jangan menolak Yunho sshi, ini Junsu oppa baru mengirimkan pesan agar kau pergi ke salon milikku juga"

"Astaga anak itu!"

"Nah Minnie, ini lollipop untukmu" Yoona berjalan menghampiri Changmin yang kini berdiri di samping appanya, dia berjongkok dan mengulurkan lollipop warna warni yang sudah dia janjikan

"Whoaaa…." Mata Changmin membulat melihat lollipop di depannya

DEGH

Yoona terpaku melihat mata Changmin dan setelah nama kecil itu mengambil lollipop dari tangannya Yoona melihat wajah Changmin lebih jelas. Yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Mata bulatmu meningatkanku pada seseorang" Ucap Yoona pelan

"Huh?"

"Kau tampan"

"Min tampan kalena appa tampan hehe"

"Aigo…"

Yoona berdiri dan tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Kalian datanglah jam tiga atau empat sore, aku akan membuat reservasi untuk kalian"

"Terima kasih"

"Ya, aku tidak ingin Junsu oppa kecewa padaku"

"Oke, nah… kami pergi dulu. Annyeongi gyesseo"

"Annyeong gyesseo, Changmin ah… Annyeong"

"Annyeong noona yeoppo!"

Changmin dengan semangat melambaikan tangannya sambil tangan yang lain memeluk lolipopnya dengan erat.

"Hah… Mata anak itu kenapa terlihat sama dengannya ya? Astaga…"

CEKLEK

"Yoona sajangnim, klien selanjutnya sudah menunggu"

"Nugu?"

"Kim jaejoong sshi"

"Ah.. kau benar, aku memiliki janji dengannya juga hari ini, bawa saja dia kemari"

"Baik"

.

.

.  
Seorang namja masuk ke dalam sebuah butik langganannya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, semua karyawan menyapa namja itu karena namja itu merupakan pelanggan tetap butik tersebut.

"Tuan Jaejoong, mohon ditunggu, Yoona sajangnim sedang bertemu dengan klien-nya"

"Ya, aku akan melihat sekitar dulu"

"Baik"

Namja bernama Jaejoong itu akhirnya berkeliling untuk melihat pakaian yang dirancang oleh Yoona, siapa tahu ada yang cocok dengannya dan dia bisa membelinnya. Lima belas menit kemudian seorang karyawan menghampirinya dan berkata bahwa Jaejoong sudah bisa bertemu dengan Yoona. Saat naik tangga entah kenapa Jaejoong menoleh, melihat ke pintu dan matanya menatap seorang anak kecil yang memeluk erat namja yang menggendongnya.

"Kau… Sudah sebesar itu pasti sekarang ya?" Gumamnya pelan

"Jaejoong sshi?"

"Ya, ayo"

Jaejoong melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kantor Yoona. Dan saat membuka pintu, yeoja itu berdiri menyambutnya dengan hangat seperti biasa.

"Oppa tahu, tadi aku bertemu dengan anak kecil yang matanya sangat mirip denganmu?! Apa dia anakmu? Tapi kau kan belum menikah ya hmm… Gemas aku melihatnya"

"Huh?" Ah… yoona belum tahu bagaimana masa lalunya ya

"Nah, jas maroon ini kan? Otte?"

"Hum" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk

"Kau ini dingin sekali sih, bagaimana mau mendapatkan pacar jika kau seperti ini oppa, aigo"

"Seperti kau punya pacar saja"

"Aku punya!"

"Huh?"

"Se-sebentar lagi! Tunggu saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin mendadak berubah dan Yunho tidak tahu kenapa anaknya selalu berkata rindu Junsu, Yoochun, Jimin bahkan Ahra dan kedua anaknya. Dia selalu berkata ingin pulang ke New York. Ada yang aneh dengan anak kesayangannya itu.

"Iya baby, empat hari lagi ya, setelah appa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan appa"

"Maunya becok"

"Lalu pekerjaan appa bagaimana? Masa tidak selesai? Nanti Yoochun ahjusshi marah pada appa bagaimana?"

"Min yang malahin Chun Juchi nanti!"

"Aigo… Kita bersiap saja ya? Nanti malam kan kita akan pergi ke pesta, Min bisa makan banyak di sana. Oke?"

"Tidac mau"

"Yakin? Padahal appa mau memperbolehkan Min makan es krim nanti malam"

"Benel?" Changmin melirik appanya dengan tatapan tajam

"Benar baby"

"Oke, lasa stobeli, coklat, banana, glinti, panila, glep"

"Baby… Perutmu akan sakit jika makan banyak seperti itu"

"Bodo amat"

"Aigo… Ayo kita ketempat Yoona noona?"

"Noona lollipop?"

"Ya"

"Oke" Jawab Changmin dengan senang, siapa tahu dia akan mendapatkan lollipop lagi nanti

Tapi nyatanya mereka tidak bertemu dengan Yoona karena yeoja itu pergi ke sebuah acara menurut pernyataan karyawannya. Ya sudah, akhirnya mereka bersiap di salon dan memakai tuksedo yang sudah disiapkan oleh karyawan Yoona.

Satu jam berlalu dan kini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pesta, Changmin terdiam sembari menatap pemandangan sore kota Seoul. Banyak sekali toko berwarna warni yang mereka lewati, membuat Changmin penasaran dan ingin masuk ke toko itu. tapi… Dia kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Dia ingin pulang saja ke New York.

Dia benci Seoul.  
Benci Korea.  
Benci Eommanya.

.

.

.

"Nah sampai, ayo turun Minnie ah"  
"Hum"

Changmin berjalan dengan menggandeng erat tangan sang appa menuju hotel bintang lima yang ada di hadapan mereka. Changmin menatap kagum banyaknya stand makanan setelah mereka masuk ke ruang pesta.

Sejenak dia melupakan rasa bencinya terhadap Korea, dia menarik appanya ke sana dan kemari untuk mengambil makanan tapi sang appa malah menggendongnya.

"Appa~~"

"Kita harus bertemu dengan Mr. Lee dulu sayang, berikan ucapan selamat dan menunggu acaranya mulai dulu"

"Tapi Min mau itu" Changmin menunjuk salah satu hidangan yang dia sukai, es krim

"Nanti, oke?"

"Huh"

"Annyeonghasseo Yunho sshi"

Yunho langsung menghadapkan dirinya ke belakang, dihadapan berdiri sang tuan rumah pesta bersama yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan istri namja itu.

"Annyeonghasseo Tuan Lee"

"Kenapa kau masih formal begitu padaku sih! Aigo~ Hey Changminnie"

"Uh? Glenpa Lee!" Pekik Changmin riang

Bocah kecil itu tentu saja kenal dengan namja paruh baya yang berdiri di hadapan dirinya, setiap datang ke perusahaan appanya, Mr. Lee selalu memberikan mainan dan banyak makanan sehingga Changmin sangat menyukainya. Sampai Changmin memanggil Mr. Lee dengan sebutan Grandpa.

"Apa kabar Changminnie?"

"I'm fine glenpa!"

"Good to hear… Minnie senang disini?"

"Hum! Banyaaakkkk makanan tapi Min belum boleh makan sama appa" Changmin mencebilkan bibirnya

"Hahahaha, astaga kenapa kau imut sekali eoh? Sabar ya, sebentar lagi Minnie boleh makan semua makanan yang Minnie mau"

"Benel?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Asyiiikkk!"

"Selamat atas pernikahan anak anda tuan"

"Eiiii~ Sudah berapa lama kita saling kenal eoh? Kaku sekali kau ini"

"Aku belum terbiasa" Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum lebar

"Ah~ Ingin sekali aku mengenalkanmu pada anakku yang kedua, sayang dia masih pelajar Junior High School! Ck…"

"Ne, kau adalah menantu idaman kami Yunho ah" Ucap Mrs. Lee

"Terima kasih" Ucap Yunho masih kalem

"Baiklah, kau duduk sana. Kami menyediakan tempat duduk khusus untukmu, sana"

"Terima kasih, Min… Ayo ucapkan terima kasih"

"Thank you so muuuccchh glenpaaa! Min lop glenpa so muchhhh muuaacchhh!"

"Hahahahaha"

Akhirnya Yunho membawa Changmin ditempat duduk yang sudah disediakan khusus untuknya. Dekat dengan altar. Ah… Kenapa Yunho jadi bernostalgia dengan semua suasana yang ada di tempat ini?

"Appa! Noona cantik!"

Changmin yang duduk di samping Yunho menarik jas yang digunakan sang appa sehingga sang appa melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh anak tersayangnya. Changmin menunjuk pintu yang baru saja terbuka dan menampilkan seorang yeoja berjalan bersama Mr. Lee. Ah… Itu adalah mempelai wanita.

Acara itu berlangsung dengan tenang dan mengalir dengan lancar hanya saja Mrs. Lee tidak dapat menahan tangisnya selama acara pemberkatan berlangsung. Yunho tersneyum maklum, dulu… Mertuanya juga menangis kencang saat dia menikahi anaknya.

 _'Ah… Kenapa harus mengingat hal itu lagi'_

Dan setengah jam kemudian Yunho mengikuti langkah Changmin yang terus ingin makan, perlu diingat ya… Changmin itu walaupun masih kecil jangan ragukan kemampuan makannya. Yunho saja kalah jika sudah berurusan dengan makanan.

"Appaaaa! Cepagetii!"

"Ne"

Yunho mengambilkan spaghetti yang Changmin inginkan dan membawanya ke meja tempat mereka duduk, Changmin menghabiskannya dengan cepat dan kembali menarik sang appa menuju stand makanan lainnya.

"Appa! Cup kliimm!"

"Ne~"

"Appaaa! Gal-lic bled"

"Hum"

"Appaaaa~~~ Juc jeluk"

"Hum"

"Apppaaa! Itu itu! Min mau pica!"

"Astaga anak ini! Miinnie ah… Perutmu masih muat?" Tanya Yunho

"Hum" Dan anaknya menjawab dengan semangat sembari menganggukkan kepalanya

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengikuti saja kemana langkah kaki Changmin, yang penting anak itu tidak menyisakan makanannya.

"Lho?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan kiri, dia tidak melihat sang anak yang tadi berjalan di depannya. Yunho langsung merasa panic dan berlari kecil untuk bisa menemukan Changmin.

"Astaga! Kemana anak ituuu Minnie ah!"

Yunho terus berjalan mencari anaknya, ke tempat es krim pun tidak ada. Yunho makin panik jadinya. Dia menemui Mr. Lee dan meminta bantuannya. Mr. Lee mengangguk dan meminta pembawa acara mengumumkan nama Changmin.

Yunho berjalan sembari tetap mencari Changmin. Dia berjalan tanpa melihat ke arah depan hingga dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang memegang gelas berisi jus.

"Ah! Maafkan aku" Yunho langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Tidak apa – apa"

DEGH

Yunho merasakan angin musim semi berhembus menggelitiki perutnya, tidak mungkin Yunho melupakan suara merdu barusan. Perlahan dia berdiri dan matanya langsung menatap seseorang yang dia tabrak tengah membersihkan jas berwarna marunnya yang terkena jus.

Yunho membatu melihat namja berkulit putih susu itu, otaknya menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi tapi tuuhnya seakan berkhianat tidak bergerak sesenti pun. Dia menatap rambut namja itu yang masih terlihat halus. Ah… Rambutnya masih seindah dulu. Dan tubuhnya kenapa terlihat kurus.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta ma-"

DEGH

Mata itu membulat, Yunho bisa melihat tidak ada binar musim panas pada mata namja yang berdiri dihadapannya. Hanya ada musim dingin. Dan dia bisa melihat betapa tirusnya pipi namja itu jika dibandingkan dengan dulu.

"Yunho…."

Suara lirih itu mengantarkan sengatan listrik yang sangat dasyat untuk Yunho. Tubuhnya seakan lemas, sejauh apapun Yunho mencoba pergi darinya, hatinya tetap bergetar untuk namja yang ada di depannya. Mereka saling tatap dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Sampai…

"Ch-changmin?" Suara itu bertanya dengan gugup

"Disana appamu Minnie ah!"

"AAPPPAAA!"

Suara menggegarkan itu membuat Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja yang ada di hadapannya. Changmin berteriak saja sudah memekakkan telinga apa lagi anaknya itu berteriak menggunakan mic. Astaga! Bukan hanya Yunho yang menoleh tapi semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke atas panggung dimana Changmin digendong nyaman oleh Mr. Lee. Saat melihat sang appa, Changmin segera berlari menuju appanya.

Tanpa mereka sadar seseorang menatapnya dengan sendu, mata berkaca – kaca dan perasaannya tidak bisa diungkapkan bagaimana lagi.

"Appa!"

Changmin memeluk kaki appanya dengan erat, dia tadi sempat kebingungan dan ingin menangis tapi Mr. Lee menemukannya dan segera membawa Changmin ke atas panggung. Beruntung dia melihat keberadaan Yunho dengan seseorang yang terlihat tidak asing.

"Changmin" Lirih Yunho, dia melirik namja yang ada di depannya untuk melihat ekspresi namja itu

Dan Yunho bisa melihat mata namja itu berkaca – kaca sembari memandangi anak kesayangannya itu. namja itu berdiri dan menatap Changmin dengan tatapan yang sangat menyedihkan bagi Yunho.

"Appa ilang, Min caliin kemana – mana! Ayo makan ec klim"

"Minnie ah…"

"Huh?"

Changmin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kaki sang appa kemudian menatap appanya bingung. Yunho hanya tersenyum sendu dan menolehkan kepalanya ke depan. Changmin jadi mengikuti arah pandang appanya. Awalnya Changmin terlihat kaget lalu tidak lama Changmin menatap namja yang berdiri di depannya dengan datar.

"Ch-ch-changmin?" Lirih namja itu

"Ahjuchi nugu?"

DEGH

.

.

.

 _Yang aku tahu dari para maid, Jaejoong selalu keluar saat siang hari beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Aku sedang sangat sibuk mengurus perusahaan yang ada dalam posisi kritis milik appa mertua yang letaknya di Daegu jadi tidak bisa terlalu memperhatikan istriku itu._

 _Aku saat itu beranggapan bahwa apa yang dilakukan istriku adalah hal positif, dia yang sedang hamil memang harus banyak jalan bukan?jadi tidak masalah untukku. Tapi yang jadi masalah untukku adalah saat istriku keluar di hari libur tanpa memintaku untuk menemaninya._

 _Jaejoong tidak pernah seperti itu setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya, dia tidak akan mau terlepas dariku sedetikpun. Tapi karena alasannya karena dia sedang mengidam untuk jalan – jalan sendiri jadi aku biarkan yang penting istriku itu senang._  
 _Pada malamnya saat Jaejoong tidak juga pulang kedua orangtua Jaejoong menyuruhku datang ke rumah mereka. Awalnya aku menolak dan beralasan Jaejoong tidak sedang ingin keluar tapi karena aku orang yang tidak pandai berbohong kedua orangtua Jaejoong tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak ada di rumah, mereka tetap memaksaku untuk datang ke rumah mereka._

 _Setelah sampai aku langsung dipeluk oleh appa dan eomma mertuaku, mengucapkan selamat karena aku berhasil membuat perusahaan appa mertua yang ada di Daegu kembali dalam keadaan yang tentu terharu, membuat perusahaan Kim dalam keadaan stabil dan memajukannya adalah tugasku, dan aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan Kim._

 _Mereka mengajakku mengobrol dan sesekali mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong yang ponselnya tidak aktif._  
 _Aku tentu saja khawatir tapi eomma berkata kemungkinan baterai ponsel Jaejoong habis. Akhirnya aku pamit pulang. Dalam perjalanan aku menghentikan mobil yang aku kendarai di depan toko kue kesukaan Jaejoong._

 _Saat akan membuka pintu mobil aku menghentikan gerakanku saat melihat Jaejoong tengah tertawa dengan seorang namja di dalam toko kue itu. yang membuatku kaget adalah namja yang sedang bersamanya adalah namja yang telah menyakitinya, Seunghyun. Namja yang dengan tega membuangnya karena saat itu Jaejoong lumpuh dan sekarang apa yang mereka lakukan? Tertawa bersama? Huh?_

 _Aku masih berpikiran positif saja, mungkin Jaejoong tidak sengaja bertemu dengan namja itu saat ingin pulang dan mengobrol sejenak tapi perkiraanku salah saat mereka keluar bersama dengan bergandengan tangan dan dengan berani Seunghyun mencium Jaejoong dibibir saat mereka akan masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil._

 _Yang membuatku sakit hati adalah saat Jaejoong membalas ciuman itu dengan inten bahkan merangkul leher Seunghyun dengan erat._

 _TES_  
 _TES_  
 _TESS_

 _Tidak terasa airmataku menetes, cintaku…_  
 _Cinta pertamaku…_  
 _Orang yang paling aku cintai…_  
 _Kenapa?_  
 _Apa salahku?_  
 _Apakah kebahagiaanku hanya sampai sini saja?_

 _Aku berjalan – jalan disekitar Sungai Han dengan tatapan kosong. Setelahnya aku duduk dan memandangi sungai luas yang ada di hadapanku itu._

 _"Apa memang aku tidak berhak bahagia?"_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Saat aku pulang, Jaejoong sudah ada di rumah. Dia tengah duduk di ruang tengah, menonton acara televisi. Dan ketika aku mendekat dia berdiri dan menyambutku dengan memelukku erat. Aku tidak bergerak, membalas pelukannya saat tidak._

 _Entah kenapa aku jadi mengingat saat Seunghyun memeluk Jaejoong tadi, mencumbunya dan membuatku kecewa._

 _"Wae? Kenapa kau muram?" Tanya Jaejoong menatapku_

 _Apa…_  
 _Apa Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti ini tadi?_  
 _Ah… Rasanya menyakitkan sekarang. Sangat._

 _"hanya lelah, aku ke kamar dulu"_

 _"Kau dari rumah eomma tadi?"_

 _"Ya… Mereka memanggilku"_

 _"Kenapa? Urusan pekerjaan lagi? Dinas keluar kota lagi?"_

 _"Kenapa kau terlihat senang mendengarku akan dinas keluar kota?"_

 _Jujur saja, aku bisa menlihat pancaran bahagia dari mata Jaejoong barusan. Apa dia sangat senang aku tinggalkan keluar kota sekarang? Huh?_

 _"A-ah… bu-bukan begitu! Aku kan jadi bisa ikut"_

 _Dan kau memutuskan untuk berbohong…_  
 _Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan menuju kamar karena aku tidak dalam keadaan baik, aku merasakan kecewa, sedih dan marah menjadi satu dalam tubuhku._

 _"Ada apa Yunho? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong saat kami sudah berada di dalam kamar dan aku sudah duduk di atas tempat tidur_

 _Aku menolehkan kepala dan menatapnya, dia sedikit tersentak tapi menampakan tatapan bingungnya padaku._

 _"Jujur saja… Apa hubunganmu dengan Seunghyun?" Tanyaku dengan nada rendah_

 _Aku tidak mau terlarut – larut dalam masalah sehingga aku memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung. Bagaimanapun jawaban Jaejoong akan mempengaruhi kehidupan kami selanjutnya._

 _"E-eh?"_  
 _"Aku melihatmu… Di toko kue bersamanya"_

 _"Yunho…"_

 _"Dan melihat kalian berciuman di depan mobil"_

 _Jaejoong terlihat tersentak kaget mendengar kalimatku, wajahnya memerah dan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Aku benci kebohongan, aku benci ketidak jujuran dan aku sangat membenci diriku yang tidak berdaya menghadapi namja kesayangan yang ada di depanku ini._

 _"Jujur saja, aku tidak akan marah"_

 _"Yunho… Aku…"_

 _"Kau menjalin hubungan kembali dengan Seunghyun? Benar?"_

 _Jaejoong meremas ujung piyama yang dikenakannya dan itu adalah jawaban yang pasti untuk pertanyaanku. Dia… Memiliki hubungan dengan Seunghyun._

 _Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan meraih handle pintu, perasaanku kacau saat ini dan tidak ingin melihat Jaejoong._

 _"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara lirih_

 _"Kamar tamu"_

 _"Yunho…"_

 _"Aku kira kau mencintaiku"_

 _"Aku memang mencintaimu!"_

 _"Kalau begitu… Bisakah kau meninggalkannya dan tetap di sampingku? Memilihku yang mencintaimu?"_

 _"Aku…" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya_

 _Keraguannya adalah sebuah jawaban yang sangat jelas untukku jadi dengan segenap tenaga aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar tapi langkahku terhenti saat mendengar erangan kesakitan dari mulut Jaejoong._

 _Aku membawanya ke rumah sakit dan menghubungi kedua orangtuanya. Dokter berkata jika Jaejoong tertekan sehingga mengalami kram diperutnya. Aku terdiam, menatapnya yang berbaring sembari memegangi perutnya._

 _Harusnya aku sadar sejak dulu jika aku tidak akan bisa memilikinya, memiliki hatinya sepenuhnya. Musim semiku… Kenapa menyakitkan bagiku?_

 _"Yunho… Aku minta maaf"_

 _"Hum…. Lalukan sesukamu" Ucapku dengan datar dan Jaejoong menatapku dengan bingung sampai seseorang membuka pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong_

 _"Jaejoongieee…"Itu adalah eomma mertuaku yang masuk dengan wajah paniknya_

 _"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik eomonim" Aku berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhku_

 _"Tidak apa – apa Yunho, yang penting Jaejoong dan cucu kami baik – baik saja" Ucap Kim eomma "Dan aku Kim Jaejoong, sudah tahu hamil! Kenapa main sampai malam dan membiarkan suamimu pergi ke rumah eomma sendirian? Dasar anak nakal!"_

 _"Maafkan aku eomma… Hehehe"_

 _"Aigo… Dan lihat! Eomma rasa kalian harus menjaga hormone kalian… Lihat lehermu ada bekas yang tidak tertutupi dengan baik!"_

 _DEGH_

 _Aku langsung menoleh kea rah leher putih Jaejoong, terdapat bekas berwarna kemerahan di sana,. Aku sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya selama seminggu ini. Jadi…_

 _"Eo-eommaa…" Jaejoong terdengar gugup_

 _Dalam perjalanan pulang Jaejoong menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak 'bermain' jauh dengan Seunnghyun dan tidak sadar saat Seunghyun meninggalkan bekas itu pada lehernya. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan alasannya karena hatiku sudah terlalu sakit saat aku menatapnya._

 _Dan malam itu kami mulai tidur secara terpisah…_  
 _Karena jika aku bersamanya, aku hanya akan merasakan rasa sakit._

 _Sebulan kemudian dengan beraninya namja bernama Seunghyun yang diam – diam berkencan dengan istriku datang atas undangan istriku. Tentu aku kaget tapi yang membuat aku lebih kaget adalah keputusan yang dibuat oleh istriku._

 _"O-oleh karena itu aku ingin kembali pada Seunghyun secepatnya dan… Dan…." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya_

 _"Katakan" Ucapku pada namja yang kini duduk di hadapanku dengan sang 'kekasih' yang menatapku dengan remeh_

 _"Aku ingin menggugurkan kandunganku"_

 _DEGH!_

 _Aku melebarkan mataku, apa yang aku dengar tidak salah bukan?! Apa katanya? Mengggugurkan kandungannya yang sudah hampir enam bulan itu hanya untuk bersama Seunghyun lebih cepat?_

 _"Kau gila!"_

 _"YAK! Jaga ucapanmu!" Ucap Seunghyun dengan kencang_

 _"Kau mau membunuh anakmu sendiri? Nyatanya kau sama dengan kekasihmu itu, kau membuang apa yang kau miliki dengan mudah. Aku kecewa padamu" Aku berdiri dari dudukku, mengambil dompetku dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang selalu aku bawa kemanapun "Itu adalah anakmu, Changmin. Lihat itu dengan baik, pegang perutmu dan rasakan pergerakannya dalam perutmu! Dan aku tidak akan setuju!"_

 _Usai mengatakannya aku pergi dari hadapan mereka menuju kamar tamu. Tidakkah Jaejoong memiliki hati? Membunuh anaknya? Astaga! Apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya itu!Membunuh Changmin hanya untuk bersama Seunghyun lebih cepat? Lebih baik dia membunuhku dari pada membunuh anakku._

 _Esok dan seterusnya Jaejoong semakin berani mengutarakan keinginannya, membuatku muak dan tidak fokus terhadap pekerjaan. Bagaimana bisa berkonsentrasi, pikiranku bahkan hanya pada Jaejoong yang semalam menyembunyikan obat peluruh kandungan. Untung saja aku menemukannya, jika tidak bisa dipastikan aku akan kehilangan Changmin!_

 _Bahkan saat sedang rapat direksi pikiranku tidak di tempat dan membuat Kim appa menatapku dengan bingung. Aku berdiri dan emmbungkukkan tubuhku, meminta maaf dan keluar dari ruang rapat tanpa peduli semua orang memanggil namaku dengan kencang._

 _Aku berlari, entah kemana yang penting menjauh dari perusahaan, aku berhenti di sebuah taman dan melihat anak – anak bermain di sana. Aku tersenyum menatap mereka yang datang bermain ditemani eomma mereka. Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasakan hal itu. aku jadi merindukan ibu panti yang sudah lama tidak aku kunjungi._

 _Aku menundukkan kepalaku, pikiranku runyam dan tidak tahu harus berbagi dengan siapa karena jujur saja hanya ada Jaejoong dan keluarga Kim untukku. Aku bahkan tidak bilang jika Jaejoong menjalin hubungan kembali dengan Seunghyun pada kedua orangtua Jaejoong._

 _"Yunho hyung?"_

 _Kala pikiranku kacau, aku mendengar suara yag sangat familiar untukku. Aku segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja bertubuh gempal menatapku dengan mata membulat._

 _"YUNHO HYUNG!"_

 _Dia menghampiriku dan memelukku dengan erat, aku yang masih bingung tidak bergerak sampai dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatpaku dengan bibir dikerucutkan._

 _"Hyung lupa dengan aku? Aku Junsu! Adik hyung di panti asuhan!"_

 _"Ju-junsu?"_

 _"Iya hyung! Hyung lupa denganku?"_

 _"Kau… Kau Junsu? Junsu adikku?"_

 _"Iya hyung! Huuwweeee, aku mencarimu kemana – mana tapi akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"_

 _"Jangan menangis Su… Hyung juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu"_

 _"Hyung… Hyung kenapa? Cerita denganku! Ah! Tunggu! Sebelum bercerita ayo ke rumahku dan aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan suamiku"_

 _"Kau sudah menikah?"_

 _Dan Junsu mengangguk dengan semangat. Junsu adalah seorang namja yang sudah aku angap sebagai adik, sepasang suami istri datang untuk mengadopsinya saat dia berusia tujuh tahun, saat itu dia merengek tidak mau di adopsi tapi aku meyakinkan bahwa keluarga yang mengadopsinya adalah keluarga yang sangat baik sehingga dia mau di adopsi dan yang aku dengar Junsu dibawa ke Amerika oleh keluarga barunya itu._

 _Kehidupan Junsu terlihat lebih baik dariku, dia bercerita bahwa keluarganya sangat menyayanginya seperti anak kandung mereka. Menjaganya dan menyekolahkannya sampai lulus kuliah. Sampai di rumahnya aku dikenalkan dengan suaminya yang merupakan seorang pebisnis sama sepertiku._

 _Akhirnya aku mencerikan kehidupanku pada Junsu dan suaminya, Yoochun. Junsu menangis karena tidak tahan dengan semua yang aku aku sebuah solusi yang akan sangat menyakitiku tapi itu adalah hal terbaik yang_ _bisa aku lakukan saat ini untukku dan anakku._

 _Saat pulang aku disambut oleh kedua orangtua Jaejoong yang menatapku dengan khawatir, aku berkata tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya sedikit pusing dengan masalah perusahaan dan mereka percaya. Setelah mereka pulang aku menatap Jaejoong dengan datar._

 _"Minggu depan, bawa kekasih tercintamu itu kemari"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Usai mengucapkannya aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Aku terduduk di belakang pintu kemudian aku menangis dalam diam. Anggap aku cengeng, tidak apa – apa. Aku juga manusia, aku bisa menangis karena aku merasa sedih. Aku akhirnya tahu apa itu rapuh…_

 _Seminggu kemudian sesuai janji kami bertiga berkumpul di rumahku dan aku menatap Jaejoong yang duduk dengan perut buncitnya._

 _"Aku setuju untuk bercerai denganmu"_

 _"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong_

 _"Ya! Satu syarat"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Aku ingin anakku terlahir"_

 _"Kau mengulur waktu untuk kami kembali bersama bukan?" Ucap Seunghyun_

 _"Pilihanmu ada dua, lahirkan Changmin dan bercerai denganku atau aku akan menelepon kedua orangtuamu, aku akan mengatakan apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Seunghyun sekarang juga"_

 _Aku melihat Seunghyun menggertakkan giginya kesal karena kelakuanku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin anakku lahir, aku akan hidup bersamanya seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Junsu dan Yoochun._

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Setelah Changmin lahir, aku akan memberikan surat cerai yang sudah aku tanda tangani dan pergi dari hidup kalian"_

 _"Kau akan kemana?"_

 _"Kemanapun kami, itu bukan urusanmu. Bukan?"_

 _"Sudahlah Jaejoongie…" Lerai Seunghyun_

 _"Ak-aku setuju" Ucap Jaejoong setelah menatap Seunghyun_

 _Jujur saja, hatiku seakan hancur mendengarnya. Rasa menyakitkan itu datang lagi, seperti angin musim dingin menerpa kencang di musim gugur. Aku mengangguk dan pergi dari sana._

 _Tiga bulan kemudian, kelahiran yang aku tunggu – tunggu akhirnya datang. Saat mendengar suara tangis aku merasa bahagia begitu juga kedua orangtua Jaejoong yang menyambut kehadiran Changmin dengan pelukan hangat._

 _'Changmin ah… Rasakan pelukan halmoni dan harabojimu… Mungkin ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau bisa merasakan pelukan mereka' Batinku saat melihat Kim eomma mencium Changmin tanpa henti_

 _"Peluklah dia, biarkan dia tidur dipelukamu sampai besok. Jangan pernah lepaskan dia" Ucapku pada Jaejoong saat kedua orangtuanya sudah pulang_

 _"Hum"_

 _Sesuai permintaanku, Jaejoong memeluk Changmin dan sesekali mengusap tubuh Changmin dengan lembut. Membuatku terharu._

 _'Minnie ah… Itu adalah sentuhan eommamu, maafkan appa yang tidak bisa membahagiakanmu kelak tanpa sosok eomma untukmu'_

 _Satu hari setelahnya, saat Jaejoong tertidur dengan Changmin berada di pelukannya, aku mengambil Changmin dengan perlahan. Meletakkan sebuah surat yang sangat diinginkan Jaejoong dan membawa Changmin keluar dari rumah sakit tentu atas izin dokter dan menemui Junsu dan Yoochun yang sudah menunggu kami berdua di lobby._

 _Membawa kami pergi menjauh dari kehidupan Kim Jaejoong, tanpa ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan namja itu selanjutnya. Yang penting Changmin ada dalam pelukanku dan aku akan membahagiakannya walaupun hanya sendiri._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
TBC ~

.

.  
Udah di bilangin ya gak boleh marah sama karakter cho disini... Sabar yaa...  
Masalalu mulai terungkap dan chap besok... Hmmm...

Rahasia!  
See u next chap?  
Chuu~

.

.

.

Senin, 5 agustus 2019


End file.
